Love is Blind
by SparksStar39
Summary: Katie Fitch had already lost so much. Could she learn to love what's been right in front of her? OC Katie Fitch, Fred and George Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood, and more. Requested.


The day was cold and rainy—putting me in a purely miserable mood. It's not that I didn't enjoy the rain. I used to love the rain. Until that horrible day. I got off of my bed and walked the few feet to my trunk. I knelt down and undid the latches of the large wooden and metal box, and rummaged through its contents. I grabbed the small wooden frame and closed the lid of my trunk. I leaned my back against the large trunk sitting at the foot of my bed, my legs outstretched on the cool wood floors of the dormitory room. I shut my eyes and sighed, letting my mind wander. I clutched the magical picture frame to my chest—eyes still shut—and sighed deeply. Behind closed eyelids memories raced, one after the other, and I fought to keep up with them.

_There was a boy, and a girl. She had been sorted into his house at Hogwarts. He smiled at her as she went to sit with the rest of the first year students. A girl next to her giggled and whispered that a second year boy had been staring at her all night. She would glance to her left every so often, and her friend was right—the boy had been staring at her. She smiled at him, and saw some of the boy's friends elbowing him and laughing along with the boy. _

_Suddenly she was thinking back to soaring through the air on her new Cleansweep during her fourth year at Hogwarts, clutching the Quaffle tightly to her chest. She was dodging bludgers, and she ducked as one made a near miss of her head. She heard her name being called, and she threw the ball to one of her teammates. She whizzed past some of the opposing Quidditch players—Slytherins—and raced to get to the three golden hoops. As soon as she caught the ball, Lee Jordan's voice rang out across the pitch, a Gryffindor in her year who was given the job as announcer for the Quidditch games. Their Seeker had caught the Snitch. The game was over, they had won! Heart racing and adrenaline pumping vigorously through her veins, her team whizzed over to their Seeker, toppling on top of him for congratulations. _

_A new memory presented itself. She was holding the boy's hand, as they made their way through Hogsmeade, the neighboring village near Hogwart's castle. Often times the older students were allowed to make a day to themselves on the weekends, when allowed by the professors. He smiled down at her, towering at least a foot and a half over her own head. She grinned happily up at him, content with just being alone with him. The November weather was cold and the sky showed that snow was expected at any moment. She shivered, and he slung his arm around her in order to keep her warm. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and he kissed the top of her head. _

_Suddenly, a much more recent memory presented itself. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts—his seventh year. His final year. They were back together again, for they had broken up the previous year, parting ways and seeing other people. _

_She had been dating Gryffindor's Quidditch captain at the time—Oliver Wood—their Keeper. He fell hard for her during his seventh year at Hogwarts, but her affections didn't quite meet up to the level of adoration he showed for her. She had ended it with him, breaking his heart. They agreed to stay friends though, for both of them had enjoyed each others company far too much for it to end badly. _

_It was during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, being held at Hogwarts. Three students were to be selected to compete for eternal glory and to receive the Goblet of Fire. However, a mistake was made—a fluke if you will—and four students were chosen by the Goblet itself. Victor Krum, Fleur DeLaceour, Harry Potter, and Cedric Diggory. I had been at every task, cheering him on, praying that he would make it out successful. Time and time again, he proved himself worthy, and time and time again I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him in one piece. This time felt different though. I had spent the night in his dorm room the night before last, just talking to him—trying to calm him down. He was nervous about the last task, for it was rumored to be the most difficult; meant to break you down both physically and mentally. I was brought back to reality at the sound of music, signaling that the final task would soon ensue. I saw him searching the crowd with his eyes, and our eyes locked. He gave a nervous smile, and I gave one back, although it didn't quite reach my eyes. I mouthed an 'I love you' to him, and he returned the gesture before turning his back on me to talk with Professor Dumbledore. The time waiting for him to return from the maze seemed unbearable, and I waited on the edge of my seat the whole time. One by one, the contestants were sent back. Fleur and Victor were back safe, and both had failed the final task. Only Harry and Cedric remained, and my stomach knotted even more with each minute he was gone. _

_When he returned, I was not prepared for the tidal wave of grief that had slammed itself against me. I sprang out of my seat, seeing him lying there on the floor. He was still—too still—and that worried me endless. I looked over to one of my best friends, Fred Weasley, who had been sitting next to me at the time. The look in his eyes was all that took me to push my way through the mass of people to reach him. Harry Potter was laying on top of him, screaming and crying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back, and that he had killed him. I felt as if I had been shot, square in the gut. My head spun as I took in the sight of him, and my hands flew to my face. It was then that I realized that I was sobbing, and that I was on top of him, clutching at his shirt, trying to wake him up. I was dragged away moments later, all too soon, by Professor Sprout, the head of my House. I wailed as I saw them taking his body away, the sight soon becoming more distant by the second._

_I was suddenly in the Great Hall. I was sitting near the front, a row or so behind Harry Potter—the boy who brought Cedric back—the boy who had failed to keep him alive. I shook my head of that thought. I liked Harry, and I wasn't being fair to him. He had done all he could to keep both of them alive, and I was grateful that he was even there to bring back his body. I sat between the Weasley twins, somewhat comforted by their presence. The Great Hall had a feel of sadness to it, and It was raining that day. I tried to focus on the raindrops gliding down the windows of the Great Hall. They reminded me of all the tears I had cried in the past two days. Dumbledore gave his speech about Cedric and the life he lead. Something Dumbledore had said struck a chord in me. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back—Voldemort was back—and I would do _anything _to silence him once and for all. If not for Cedric, then for everyone who's lives had been destroyed by the Dark Lord. _

I was jerked from my memories by one of my friends and roommate, Amelia. The photo frame fell to the floor, thankfully unharmed, face up on the wooden floor. The animated moment, the picture if you will, shone up at Amelia and I. The picture was of me and Cedric, on one of our last days of Hogwarts together, before he had died. His arms were wrapped around my torso, hugging me from behind. He spun me around and kissed me, and we grinned back at the camera, laughing the whole time. The memory replayed itself again.

"Katie, sweetie, not again. This isn't healthy. It's your last year here, he wouldn't have wanted you to be like this." Amelia spoke softly to me, kneeling down to my level, her hand resting on my shoulder. "And look at you, you're crying."

"I am not, Amel-" One of my hands found its way up to my wet cheek, stained with the tears that I had unknowingly been shedding. I wiped them away quickly, and smiled sheepishly up at her. "I just, don't know how to cope anymore. I know he must not want me to be like this. It hurts to remember, but it scares me even more to think that if I don't try to remember him, I'll forget."

She smiled at me and sighed. She looked around the room, and at my disheveled state. I looked up at her freckled face, framed by her long strawberry hair. Hazel eyes shone down on my brown ones. "Come on then, let's get you cleaned up. We've got to get you out there again." My face must have looked like I was going to object, because she swiftly cut in before I could get a word in. "Katie, you've dated other people than Cedric before. Remember when you two broke up during fifth year? When you dated Oliver Wood?" I smiled at the name. I liked Oliver, I really did. It just wasn't enough, and I knew I wasn't being fair to him. I could have given so much more to him in the relationship if it weren't for Cedric Diggory. I still keep in touch with Oliver. We receive letters from each other at least once a week. He's busy over at Puddlemore United, playing as their Keeper.

"How is Oliver, anyway?" Amelia inquired. "He always was really cute." She giggled when I shoved her lightly. Oliver was cute, I admitted silently to myself. He was a great guy, and I'm lucky that we still keep in touch, and are good friends. Amelia stood up and helped me off the floor.

"So, like I said before, let's get you all spiffed up! You need a good snog from someone, you know that?" She was grinning from ear to ear, and I groaned in response as I plopped down onto my bed. I tried my best to look annoyed. "Amelia, I do not need a _good snog._ Understand? And I already see what scheme your planning in your head. Its not going to work; I'm not doing it."

She sighed dramatically and put her hands on her hips. "But you don't even know what I was going to ask! I know you'll thank me in the end. Maybe." I stuck my tongue out at her, and she jumped on the bed next to me. "So have you finished you Potions homework? Snape is gonna kill me if I get another 'T' in his class." I thought back to last night, trying to remember if I had done my homework. "Yeah, I finished. You're having trouble with Potions? I'm having trouble with Muggle Studies this year."

Amelia snorted. "You? Trouble with any classes? _Puh_-_leasee!_"

I laughed. "Yes, believe it or not, I'm not as smart as I look. I flipped my long brown curly hair over my shoulder. "I just don't understand that class sometimes." She rolled her eyes at me, and smiled. "Well, you wouldn't, now would you Miss Pureblood?" I grabbed a throw pillow and hit her with it. "Shut up, I'm not totally incompetent when it comes to muggle-things. I mean, I'm sure I could last as long as I needed to without magic. I could totally live a normal life." As I said this, I was using my wand to fix my hair for classes today. I heard a snort for a response.

"What?" Just because Amelia was a Half Blood, she felt the need to disagree with me. I wasn't a snobby Pureblood, like the majority of Slytherins, and I was totally fine with muggles, and Half Bloods, and all that.

"You, Katie Fitch, believe that you could live a normal life? The Queen of Hogwarts? As if." It was my turn to roll my eyes at her. I hated that nickname, and I know she uses it to annoy me. I was far from being Queen—of anything. I wasn't very smart, I looked plain compared to everyone else, and there was simply nothing special about me. Sure, I've dated some of the school's more popular guys, but that doesn't mean I'm the Queen. "Amelia, just drop it, ok? C'mon now, I need help making myself at least halfway presentable enough for class today."

She sighed, and we made our way to get dressed and ready for today's classes. This would be fun.

* * *

The day seemed to drag even slower than it normally does. Nothing unusual or spectacular. Nothing happened that was even remotely exciting. I sighed and started to quietly gather my stuff, as one of the Ravenclaw boys came to ask me something about Transfiguration. I explained it to him and he was on his way, joining a group of his laughing and smiling friends. _Boys.. _I thought sarcastically. The bell rang, and I followed the group of my fellow seventh years out of the stuffy classroom and into the hallways. I breathed the fresh air deeply, taking in the now sunny day. The scent of the rainy day still hung heavy in the air, and I smiled. Today was going to be interesting, I was determined. I needed to take my mind off of the boring classes and the memories that followed me closely like a shadow.

Lost in my train of the thought, I let out a short scream as the Weasley Twins suddenly appeared on either side of me.

"Hey Babe!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. "Ready for DADA with Umbridge?" I groaned loudly. They laughed at me, and I joined in. Surely this would be an interesting class. We wouldn't actually be learning anything useful about Defense Against The Dark Arts, we would just be lectured about _theories _and such about it. Apparently the Ministry didn't think we needed to learn how to defend ourselves properly, what, with a war practically going on around us.

Fred and George always found a way to brighten my day. They extended their arms for me to take, each taking half of my books for me, and we all linked arms. We skipped off to class that way, earning chuckles and eye rolls down the halls.

We entered the classroom, scanning it to see if three seats were open by each other. We found a lone seat near the back, and a pair of seats next to each other on the opposite end of the room, about a row ahead of the lone seat. Fred and George exchanged looks behind my back, and I took a step forward to make my way over to the lone seat near the back, when Fred yanked me over to the pair of seats on the other end of the room.

"Well where do you think you're going, hun?" Fred grinned down at me. His eyes sparkled like they do when him and George are scheming something new. I tugged at my arm slightly, trying to get over to the lone seat. "Wouldn't you and George want to sit together? I'm just trying to be polite. I don't want to take his seat."

Fred rolled his eyes at me. "Honestly babe, between you and I, I'm getting sick of the bloke. I mean, we shared the womb for Merlin's sake! 'Bout time we go our separate ways." Fred exclaimed this rather loudly and winked at me, laughing boisterously. George exclaimed something inaudible behind us, and something was thrown at the back of Fred's head. "Ow!" Fred rubbed the back of his head and I chuckled, taking my seat next to him before class started. Fred threw his books down, with mine as well. I had completely forgotten that the boys had them.

Fred leaned in closer to me and whispered something in my ear. "George is just jealous because I'm the better looking one." I rolled my eyes and giggled at him. I whispered back. "I don't know, Fred, I always thought George was the better looking one of the two of you..." I enjoyed teasing the two of them. Who in the world doesn't enjoy teasing their best friend? No one, I tell you.

"Hey! That's not nice Katie. And here I thought you loved me!" Fred had a huge smile plastered on his face the entire time, even while trying to feign a broken heart. "Aw, Fred, don't be like that. You know I love you." We smiled and I leaned forward in my chair, getting my paper I had finished a few days ago for this class out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a paper airplane land softly on Fred's lap. I glanced quickly at George, whom I knew was the culprit of the plane. Annoyance flashed across Fred's face for an instant, and I tried to get a good look at the paper, but to no avail. Fred stuffed it into his pocket, and as he did this, Professor Umbridge made her entrance, waving her wand to collect all of the essays that were due today.

"What, no paper?" I whispered to Fred. He grinned and shook his head. "Are you joking? For her class? As if. I have better things to do with my time." I sighed and shook my head at him. I knew that the twins were smart, but the least they could do is try a little in their classes. For Merlin's sake, I was no fan of Umbridge, but at least I did the ridiculous amount of work the class required.

The class moved by faster than the others, but not fast enough at the same time. I knew Fred and George were bored, because they had Quidditch practice after this class was over.

I had quit the team after last year, not having the desire to play any longer. When I had written this to Oliver a few months ago, he was clearly upset, telling me how I could have gone pro, and went to Puddlemore with him. Fred was doodling in his notebook when I looked over at him. Umbridge was lecturing to us the importance of being perfect, in order, and 'not being naughty children'. Naughty children my ass. Half of the seventh years are adults, or nearly there. My birthday was in a month, and that means we would be out for Christmas soon after. I would be spending my holidays at Hogwarts again, for I had no real home to go back to. My parents were in Azkaban, due to them consulting with the Dark Lord. I've never associated with them, and I hate to think that they brought me onto this planet. I truly hated them.

Umbridge had snapped me and anyone else who had not been paying attention to her, out of whatever we were doing. My eyes shot up, as did half of the students' heads.

"Mr. Weasley!" Umbridge's voice shrieked across the lecture hall. Both Fred and George's heads bobbed up. "Yes sir?" They had answered simultaneously. Fury flashed across Umbridge's face, but was quickly replaced with a mask of calm and composure.

"Mr. Weasley—" Umbridge began again. "—which one ma'am?" They once again, answered together, grinning. I groaned quietly in my seat. Not another day of their antics with Umbridge. I knew she was going to snap—soon, it appeared. Umbridge sighed rather loudly, and rather _unladylike, _even for her, I might add.

"Frederick Weasley! Why have you not turned in your essay? Hm? Do you have better things to do than work for my class?" She really seemed upset today. I knew she shouldn't be pushed, but did Fred, or George for that matter, listen to her? Of course not.

"The name's Fred, Professor, if you please. And I didn't do it because I didn't think it was necessary." Fred leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. I sighed. This was going to push Umbridge over the edge.

"_Not necessary?" _Umbridge shrieked. "Not, _necessary?_"

"Yes, I believe that's what my brother said, miss." This time it was George who spoke up. I turned to face him, wide-eyed. They were both going to be killed today, by Umbridge nonetheless.

Umbridge was met by George smiling back at her, and Fred laughing hysterically. Honestly, what was so funny? They are both going to be in deep shit soon.

"Well then, let me tell you a little about _what is necessary, _Mr. Weasley. Both of you—"

"—Could you cut it a little short today Professor? George and I have Quidditch soon, and we really should be leaving." This time, I turned to face Fred wide-eyed. What was wrong with them today? Too much Firewhiskey?

Umbridge was pacing around the room, calculating what she was going to say next.

"What are you _doing?_" I hissed to Fred. He just smiled back at me. "Just having a little fun, babe. This class is boring anyway." I continued to stare at him, then back to George, and back to Fred again.

"Yes, I actually think I _will _cut it short today, Mr. Weasley. The two of you are off the team, as of right now. If and when you improve your class marks, and turn in all of you completed work, _done perfectly,_ then we will discuss your _true_ punishment!" Umbridge finished, smiling the entire time span of her speech. George sat there, mouth agape. It was Fred to act this time.

"_Throw us off the team! Are you off your rocker, you old bat?" _Fred was furious now. He loved Quidditch so much, and Umbridge had taken that away from him.

Students were looking around the room uneasily at each other. No one knew what to do. I was one of them.

Fred looked over at George, who was now standing as well. It was George's turn to speak. "Well then Miss, if that's how you feel, we'll be on our way. Don't hold your breath too long for our work though, because you won't be seeing it anytime soon." They grabbed their things, and looked at each other once again. "On second thought," Fred began "why don't you go right ahead and hold your breath, eh? We'll get back to you then." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No one talks to a professor like that. Especially Umbridge. She's not known for easy punishments, and that was proven today.

Umbridge was at a loss for words. Everyone seemed to be at a loss—for everything. I looked over at George, who was looking at Fred, who was looking down at me, a grin on his face. "Well, we're off! Smell ya later Professor." George was the one to speak. I glanced over at a completely red Umbridge, and back up to Fred. A note fell onto my lap so swiftly, it was almost invisible. I glanced up at Fred, and he winked and nodded. It was from him, of course. I grabbed the piece of paper tightly in my fist, and watched as they walked out of the classroom, leaving a fuming Umbridge and uneasy silent students behind.

I tightened the grip around the piece of paper. Glancing up at Umbridge and around the room, I noticed that she hasn't moved an inch, and she wore the same expression on her face.

Students were looking around at one another again, unsure of what to do. After what seemed like an hour, Professor Umbridge spoke. "Class, is dismissed." She turned around, and made her way back to her office, still fuming. Everyone took one look at each other, and ran out of the room as fast as they could.

As soon as I was out of the room, I looked down at the note I still held in my hand.

It read:

_Katie, _

_Sorry to leave ya behind with the bitch, but George and I need to talk to you. Alone. Meet us tonight in the Astronomy Tower at eleven_—_there's no classes there tonight. _

_With love, _

_Fred & George_

_PS: Don't tell a soul._

_

* * *

_

I was nervous about what the Twins needed to talk to me about. I wasn't half as nervous as to why they needed me alone rather than the fact that I couldn't tell a soul. What was with them lately?

I made my way up to the dorms after having dinner in the Great Hall. Actually, I didn't really eat much. I just nibbled here and there on some fruit that presented itself. Inside the Hufflepuff common room on our bulletin board were some fliers, and important dates to remember. Some girls and even a few guys were crowded around it, obviously looking at something new. I walked over to the board to examine the new piece of parchment that had made its way onto the magical board. It was yellow, of course, and on it were the upcoming Hogsmeade dates. I scanned the list. The next one was this Friday, I though happily. I couldn't wait to get out of the castle grounds and into the village.

I squeezed through the group of people now crowding the message board and made my way to my dorm room. Amelia wasn't in yet, or any of the other girls. Two of them I knew were out with the flu, and one of them I had seen snogging her boyfriend on the couch as I walked in momentarily before. That just left me, who was in my room now, and Amelia, who I figured was still in the Great Hall, waiting for dessert no doubt.

I slipped out of my uniform and into a black lacey tank top and some sleeping shorts. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, and plopped myself down on my oh-so comfortable bed. Moments later, I was off in dreamland, not caring about anything at all.

I awoke to the sound of one of my roommates snoring loudly. I groaned and sat up in bed. I squinted, trying to see what time the clock read in the dark.

"Lumos..." I whispered quietly. My wand emitted a bright light and the clock shone back in the dark. It read 10:42 and I tried to remember something that I felt I had to do today.

_Homework? Didn't get any. Papers? Already turned in. Tests to study for? Nope. Did I have to talk to Amelia...?_

I jumped out of bed silently, suddenly remembering where I had to be, in oh, fifteen minutes. I scrambled to throw on another tank top, among other things as I slipped on a pair of sandals. I left my pajama shorts on, knowing that I would be late if I changed bottoms now. _A bit cold out to still have the sandals out, eh? _I thought to myself. Oh lovely, I've taken up talking to myself. I shrugged the thought aside and slipped out silently from the Hufflepuff common room. The Astronomy Tower was naturally the highest in the building, and I doubt I could get there in ten minutes without getting caught, or tripping while I run. I slipped back into the common room and into my dorm and kneeled down by my bed. I grabbed my old Nimbus 2000 from underneath the huge four-poster bed and slipped out and up to the main floor of the castle.

Making my way over to a window, I used my wand to open it and straddled my broom. Five minutes. I had five minutes to locate the Astronomy Tower on my broom, in the dead of night, while trying not to get caught. This should be fun. I grinned, and pushed myself off of the ground, suddenly airborne and out the window. I flicked my wand behind me, shutting the window as I flew towards the tower.

Thankfully I made it to the tower in the nick of time. I had two minutes to spare, I noted, as I glided through the large open window. I descended off of my broom, and leaned it up against the stone wall. Taking my hair out of its ponytail, I glanced around the large circular room, and seeing that I was alone, I hoisted myself up onto the oversized windowsill, pulled my knees up to my chest, and gazed out at the stars.

It was a particularly clear night, much different than last night, and I was thankful for it. I looked up at the moon, and shifted my gaze over to the numerous constellations shining back at me in the dark sky. I yawned as I took in the beauty of the night sky, and rested my head on my knees, feeling the long curls of my hair cascade down my back and over my shoulders. I took another look at the empty tower's room. Still no Fred or George. I sighed, and I found myself looking down to the grounds below, admiring the beauty of Hogwarts from a bird's point of view, and at night nonetheless. Sure I've flown around the castle due to my playing on the Quidditch team for several years, but never at night, and never this high up. I shut my eyes, and let my mind wander.

A cool breeze drifted in, and I shivered slightly. Eyes still shut and head resting on my knees, it was then that realization dawned on me.

I was sitting on a windowsill. Very high up in the sky. If I slipped and fell, I could die. There was no one up, and no one on the grounds. Fred and George—speaking of them, where the bloody hell could they possibly be I didn't know—couldn't try to catch me if I fell. I was completely alone up here. I was lonely. As that thought ran through my mind, a new sort of realization dawned upon me.

It was then that I realized that I didn't care. I didn't care that I was alone, and would probably end up alone in my life. I didn't care that no one was up in this tower to save me if I fell, and I knew that I didn't want to be saved. I didn't need anyone in my life. I was my own person, and I could take care of things myself. I was Katie Fitch, surely I could take care of myself. Sure, those things might be nice to have, and I'm sure I would be happy if and when I ever fell in love with anyone again, but for now, and for as long as I was concerned with at the moment, I was completely content with being alone, and keeping it that way. No one would ever have to put up with me and the baggage that I carried.

My parents were in Azkaban, rotting away for all I cared, and they had tortured and murdered countless innocent witches and wizards—all for the Dark Lord. I sneered at that thought. They were pathetic, and I didn't consider them a part of my life any longer. I wouldn't want anyone to ever have to meet them, or know that those two monsters were of any relation to me. Basically I considered myself an orphan. I had no home, but I had plenty of money in the bank to never have to worry about finding a job in my life, thanks to my uncle. He was my mother's brother, and he thought of me as his own daughter, for he had never settled down to start his own family. He was brutally tortured and murdered by my father, and his own sister: my mother. He was my only family, and he had left me everything he had ever owned, and I was free to use the whole share when I was eighteen.

When it comes to having to leave Hogwarts for the three months of summer vacation, I usually just spend them with friends for weeks at a time. I like to think of myself as low maintenance. I don't need much, and I don't complain very often. Now I'm not saying I'm perfect, because let me be the first one to tell you—I'm not. All that I'm saying is that I don't want to burden my friend's families with me. I don't want to be considered a problem, because Lord knows that everyone has their fair share of their own problems to handle in life. I also knew that if I were to ever make myself a poor house guest, I would just be adding to my already maimed family name. I was working on erasing my parents mistakes of becoming the monsters they did by laying down a life of trust, loyalty, and goodwill. I always tried to believe in finding the good in people, and that I should do my best to be the best kind of person I could.

Merlin, I sound like I'm trying to grovel at the feet of some higher power to be sanctified or something, don't I? I don't want to be treated special. I just want to live live, and well, be _me. _That's all I'll ever need in life, and the rest I could figure out from there.

I also knew that if I ever did find _the one, _he could never have to deal with my family, or my past. I was just damaged goods, and no one deserves that. I was just as useful as a shattered mirror, and probably carried around just as much bad luck as the one who broke it. I didn't need anyone to pick up my broken pieces and to try to put me back together again—it was painful, useless, and unfair. My first real true love had been murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and my other boyfriends had just simply not worked out. Nothing had clicked with them. I didn't want him to have to deal with me thinking of my past mistakes, and I worried if I would let my past get in the way of any relationship I could ever had.

I shook my head. No. I would not let that happen. I couldn't let that happen. From this point on, I would focus on the here and now. The past was behind me, and I would be impulsive. I would make decisions on the spot, and choose whatever seemed best at the moment. Of course I wouldn't be totally reckless and act like an idiot, because contrary to popular belief, I did have a brain.

Alright Miss Katie Fitch, feel pretty good about yourself? Yes, I know I do. The past is behind me, and I would focus on the present. Memories are too precious to waste, and I knew that now. I would make a handful of my own memories from here on out, and I know that I will look back on them and smile one day, because they will be mine. I will be the one to make the memories. Me, and that's all I needed right now to assure myself that I could move on from here like this. I would leave Hogwarts this year, and I would be out in the real world, facing real problems. _Like the war, _I thought to myself.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps behind the large wooden door to the tower. I froze, sitting on the windowsill, heart pounding. Where were Fred and George? Who was coming up here, this late at night?

The footsteps stopped, as well as another pair seconds later, I noted. There were two people up here; three, myself included. Slowly, I pulled my wand out, and faced the door. The door slid open slowly, almost achingly.

"Katie?" The voice was almost a whisper, and I was relieved to recognize it. I pulled down my wand slightly.

"Fred, George? That you?" I called out after them. Through the doorway poked two heads, practically identical, even down to the last freckle.

"Katie! We'd thought you'd never show!" They clambered their way in, shutting the heavy wooden door behind them. "What are you doing up there?" George inquired. I shrugged, and swung my legs over the side, facing them now, still sitting up on the sill. "Yeah, what _are _you doing up there, hun? You could fall, and neither of us could reach you in time before you—"

"—Alright, alright, settle it down you two. Don't have a heart attack, I'm getting down now." I slid down, rather ungracefully I might add, and leaned up against the cool stone wall. I smiled up at the two of them. Sometimes they could overreact over the smallest of things, I tell you. "Now, what was it you both needed to talk to me about that was so important that I had to nearly kill myself to get here in time for? Might I add, I was even _early, _and you two had the nerve to show up late! What time is it anyway?" I wasn't really mad at them, just agitated that I could be sleeping right now. It didn't really matter though. Fred and George were my two very best friends, and I would do anything I could for either of them, no questions asked.

They exchanged one of their looks that only they could seem to understand, and I just stared at them, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised in question, waiting for an answer.

"Well—" Fred began.

"—You see, here's the thing—" George continued on.

"—George and I are planning something. Something big."

"And we want you in on it, Katie."

"—Or out of it, George. It might be too dangerous, don'tcha think?" Fred gave him a look I couldn't quite comprehend, and I just stood there, not having the slightest inkling of an idea of what they were talking about.

"Right. So we wanted, or rather, needed, to talk to you about something that we may or may not want you in on, depending on how dangerous we think it might become."

The twins just stood there expectantly, waiting for me to speak. Finally I did, seeing as they weren't going to continue on. "And that something would be...?"

George sighed, and Fred took that as his cue to explain their plan, or whatever it was, to me. "Well, you see here, Georgie and I are sorta part of this..._Club, _you could call. it. More like an order. We're pretty up to date on everything that going on about _You-Know-Who, _and all that jazz. That's something the muggles would say, right George?" Fred looked over at George, who just shrugged in response. Fred continued on, "Anyway, that's not the point. The second me graduate, George and I are going away—"

"—Away? Where are you two going, I mean, you can't just leave! What about—" I was cut off mid panic by George. "Well, sweetie, that's what we needed to talk to you about. We don't know exactly _where _we're going, we just know that we have to leave. It's getting too weird around here, and to be quite honest with you, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, what with Dumbledore gone and—"

"—Well the point is, we need your help, Katie dear." I looked from one to the other for a moment before answering. "I'll do whatever you need me to do, but you need to tell me what this is all about first."

Fred and George looked at one another uneasily for a moment before nodding and gesturing for me to sit down on the stone floor. I shook my head. I'd rather stand. I was too nervous at what they were getting at to be able to sit down now, especially on the cold floor. It was getting colder in here, I noticed. But that's not the important thing right now.

George was the first to speak now, but not before receiving an approving nod from Fred—one that I almost hadn't noticed.

"Katie, Hogwarts isn't safe any longer." Yes, they had mentioned that before, hadn't they? Sure, things were chaotic and a little on the strange side since Dumbledore had died and Umbridge took over, but dangerous? This is Hogwarts we're talking about. "Ever since Umbridge has taken over, _that loon, _things have changed. For the worse. Kids are afraid of everything now, and its not right. The professors are walking on thin ice, so to speak, and we know for a fact that there are people from the _other side _working here, in the castle."

This news didn't particularly shock me, but I was still taken aback somewhat. "What do you mean by all of this. What do you two plan to do?"

So the three of us spent the next hour discussing and explaining to the others the pros and cons of the plans we had come up with. "So that's why you two were acting like total nutcases today in front of Umbridge? To show the others that you weren't afraid to stand up for what everyone around us knows what's wrong?" It made sense, sure, but it doesn't make up for the fact that they are still both off their rockers.

They nodded in response. "Now," Fred was speaking to me now, with the occasional glance at his brother standing beside him. "what we need to know is whether—" I shivered rather violently, due to my state of undress and the temperature of the cold November night. Fred walked over to me, shrugging out of his jacket, and handed it over to me. I took it warily. This wasn't like Fred, he was always cracking jokes or something. Never playing the gentleman. "You're freezing, Kate. Just put it on, we don't need our best mate turned into an icicle, now do we? Who's going to help us these next few months?" I smiled at his grinning face and shrugged his jacket on, instantly met with a wave of warmth. I had to admit, it felt extremely nice, after freezing my ass off the whole night up here.

After a while more of discussing what they have been planning to do, and my putting my input in every so often, with adjusting plans and telling them what could and could not work, we had decided. We would make as much trouble as possible, knowing that Umbridge hated trouble, because trouble meant disorder, and disorder meant that it wasn't _perfect. _I would work undercover, so to speak, urging people on, telling them that they shouldn't take any of the crap that Umbridge is throwing at them, and that they needed to know that there is a war going on, and that the Dark Lord was indeed back. The twins on the other hand, would make as many public displays of insulting and humiliating Umbridge the best they could. I tried to offer my help to them, what with power in numbers, but they disagreed before I could even finish explaining how it could help us.

"But Fred, George, just _listen_—" I was frustrated now. Why couldn't they just take the time to even _consider _my side and my points I had to offer? Men could be so unreasonable sometimes, let me be the first to tell you.

"—No, Katie, it's too dangerous. Just, _trust us _when I say that. We don't want you getting hurt because of that ungrateful, pigheaded—" What was that just there? _Hurt? _By Umbridge? What was she going to do to me, talk my ear off, lecturing to me how everything needed to be perfect? I could handle that.

"—Wait just a minute Fred. _Hurt? _What do you mean by that? I can handle Umbridge, if that's what you're worried about. I mean, the worst she could probably do is sit her fat ass on me—" Fred and George exchanged uneasy looks for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. George gave Fred a look, another look I didn't quite recognize, but Fred sure did. George cast his eyes downwards, suddenly seeing something interesting in the stone.

I looked up at Fred, his eyes cast to the side, trying to avoid the subject of the conversation. "Fred," I began slowly, but with fierce determination in my voice. "what do you mean, _hurt?" _My voice took on an ice-cold edge to it by the end of my question. He looked up at me with an expression I had never seen on his face before. I couldn't quite place it, but it made me nervous. What could these two be so worked up over?

Fred sighed, and keeping his eyes locked on mine, he pulled up the sleeves to his oversized sweater with the big _'F' _embroidered on it, and I gasped. His arms seemed to be trying to heal themselves, but there were still small streaks of blood running down them. I took small steps closer to him, one at a time. "W-what h-happened to you?" His eyes were cast down again, away from me, George, and from his arm. I took the final step over to him, and I took his arm gently to examine it. I squinted in the darkness, and pulled out my wand after a moment.

"Lumos.." I whispered. I shone the small light down on his arm, and gasped. Were these injuries... Words? No, that seemed silly, stupid even. How could anyone write on someone else's arm... like this? Realization struck me for the millionth time that night as I read what had been scribbled down onto his forearm.

_I must not tell lies. _

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Why would Umbridge do this? _How _did she do this? Why, and how for that matter, would Fred _let _her do this?

"Fred," I managed to gasp out, at a loss for words. I looked over to George for help, and noticed that he was absentmindedly holding his arm while staring out the window into the night sky. I let go of Fred's arm and made my way over to George. I looked up at him, lightly touching his arm for approval. He looked down at me for a brief moment before rolling up the sleeve to show me what had been done earlier that day. His marks were identical to Fred's—the handwriting was just different.

George smiled down at me. "It's nothing, Katie, really it is." I had no words right now. I dropped his arm, and stood there like an idiot, arms wrapped around myself, trying to keep myself together. I just kept shaking my head over and over, wondering how this could have happened to them. Was Umbridge really that horrible of a, _monster, _that she's resorted to this?

I finally found my voice to speak. "H-how did she d-do this?" My voice was small, weak even. I hated to sound weak. I needed to be strong. I knew that this must be nothing compared to what was going on outside of Hogwarts, now that _He _was back.

Fred turned to me now, sleeves rolled down again, hiding the marks from me. I looked up to his face after I had looked at his arm. I knew that look. Fred Weasley was _embarrassed. _And over some cruel punishment. "A Blood Quill." He simply stated. I searched my brain, and remember that long ago my mother used to threaten using one on me if I misbehaved, just like her mother had done to her. I shuddered at the memory.

"And Umbridge? She did this?" The twins simply nodded back to me.

"That's why we were a little late. She let us out early, because we 'were on such good behavior while receiving detention'—" A quick pain shot its way through me. I couldn't believe her. That _bitch. _Neither Fred nor George deserved this—no one did. And now I had to wonder, who else exactly had received punishment like theirs? A tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away quickly, hopefully before either of them had noticed. Unfortunately, both of them had noticed. Fred was immediately at my side, an arm draped around my shoulders. George standing in front of me, trying to calm me down, showing me that his arm wasn't hurt all that bad. It was nothing, he explained. He used to play Quidditch after all, how bad could this hurt?

I leaned into Fred, suddenly tired. It had to be past three a.m. and everything that we had discussed the past few hours had caught up to me. I struggled to keep my eyes open. George chuckled, and Fred joined in. He was now supporting almost all of my weight, and I tried to stand on my own, but stumbled, as Fred and George caught me from falling over.

"Ah, Katie milady, don't you worry your sleepy little head now. We'll get you back to your room a-ok." I knew Fred was speaking to me, because I could feel his chest humming against my head as I leaned into him. I snorted at the nickname, but put up no fight to put an end to it. What was wrong with me? I knew I must be overtired, but I tried to deny the fact.

"Y-you don't even know where Hufflepuff's common room is. H-how do you expect to get me to my room?" I knew I was right, and I knew that they must be tired too. Hell, I'd be exhausted if I had received the sort of detention they had from Umbridge. I pushed Fred off of me and stumbled over to the wall where my broom was supposed to be. George was quickly at my side, grabbing my Nimbus 2000 before I could get my hand on it. I glared at him, but he just smiled back at me. He tossed the broom over to Fred. I stamped my foot down and crossed my arms. They just laughed at me. "I am perfectly capable of riding my own broom back to my room!" George just rolled his eyes and made his way back to the large wood door. "Where are you going George?" I just heard a light chuckle, and George was out of sight. Heading back to his dorm, I suppose. I was left alone in the Astronomy Tower, alone with Fred, who at the moment, was holding my broom.

I stood there, trying to look as annoyed as possible. "Can I please have my broom back?" I held out my hand, waiting to have him give it back. He just smiled at me and made his way over to where I was standing. "Well of course you can, dear." I smiled up at him, glad that he was giving in so easily. "In the morning, of course. When you can actually see clearly." He finished his sentence chuckling, and laughed even harder upon seeing the smile fall from my face. "Fred Weasley, this is not funny! Now let me have my broom so I can go back to my room and get some _sleep_!" He just laughed harder at my whining to him. I knew I was being ridiculously childish, but I couldn't help it. I was tired, and I wanted to at least _try _and sleep before classes started tomorrow.

Fred straddled the broom, and patted the wood behind him. "Hop on." He was grinning at me, obviously enjoying my being extremely agitated at him. I weighed my choices in my mind. On the one hand, I could get on the broom, have Fred fly down to where I took off, and have him most likely get caught while making his way back to his dorm, or I could walk back to my dorm, while most likely getting caught, and not knowing when I'd get my broom back. I shuddered at the thought of either of being caught and having to receive detention.

I shook my head at him, and crossed my arms. He rolled his eyes at me dramatically. "Katie, for _once, _could you not be so stubborn? Just for one moment? You're overtired, we both need sleep, and I can't let you fly like this. Imagine what Oliver Wood would say if you tried to go out like this during a match." He smiled up at me and batted his lashes at me. "Please Katie?" I rolled my eyes at him, and straddled the broom behind him, snaking my arms around his waist.

"Ah, now isn't this better? You know, you and I, we should do this more often. I'm kinda liking this position and—"

"Shut your mouth, Weasley, and get us out of here. I'm tired, and in no mood to argue with you." All I got for a response was a laugh, and suddenly, we were airborne.

He sure did take his sweet time flying us around the castle—_twice. _I was getting irritated, and I was likely to pass out at any minute, Lord knows however many feet we were up in the air. I highly doubt that Fred wanted to try to catch my falling, sleeping form from its death in the middle of the night, being as tired as we both were.

I give Fred credit though, he was an excellent flyer. The boy knew how to ride a broom, I'll give him that much. Sure I had played against him in matches before, but actually being stuck on a broom with the boy made you put things into perspective as to how he flew.

It was then that I noticed he was flying down to the main floor like I thought he would, but instead up to another tower in the castle—one I had never been in before. "Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To my common room, of course."

"But Fred, I need to get back to _my _room. I can't sleep in the Gryffindor common room, you do know that, right?" The boy was completely out of his mind. Maybe _I _should have been the one to fly us after all..

"Of course my dear, I know that. I'm not completely stupid—" I could practically feel him grinning. I sighed in relief, and tried to think of the fastest and safest way I could get back to Hufflepuff's dorm from the tower. "—you'll be sleeping in my room, of course." He said that as if he were stating any other fact known to man, like I should have known that already. I hit his back lightly. "Fred Weasley, I will not be staying in your room! What will everyone else think?" He chuckled softly. "Well, who gives a damn? Everyone knows we're best friends, what harm could it do?"

I sighed and leaned my head on his back, too tired to argue with him. He had a good point.

"Fine. You win this time, Weasley, but just know that I'm letting you win because I'm too damn tired to argue." Fred and I laughed as we made our way through a large open window into Gryffindor's common room.

Fred and I dismounted the broom, trying to make as little noise as possible. There was no one in the common room, thank Merlin, and he dragged me up the stairs into his room. The rest of the boys he shared with were asleep, and most of them had their curtains drawn around the four poster beds. I blushed pink, for I had never been in a boy's room, or his bed, before. Cedric and I never went that far, and I was thankful that Fred couldn't see my face in the dark. He tossed his sweater off of him, leaving him in jeans and a white shirt. He kicked off his shoes, and tucked my broom underneath his bed. He stretched, and yawned rather loudly. I slid my sandals off silently, and made my way over to his bed, slightly intimidated by it. I didn't know why I was so nervous. Fred and George were my best friends, they were practically brothers. Fred saw me staring at the bed, and I could just feel him grinning through the dark.

"The bed's not going to bite you, dear." I heard the mattress take in Fred's weight as he sat down. I heard him patting the bed, and I faintly saw the outline of him in the dark. I stepped forward, and sat on the bed next to him. Should I lay down first? How much room does he usually take sleeping? Maybe I should just grab a couch in the common room...

Fred went over to the other side of the bed and laid down, pulling his comforter on. "Katie, seriously, just try to get some sleep, alright?" I knew he was smiling, I could hear it in his voice. I went and laid down next to him, pulling the comforter halfway up my body, not needing anymore, due to having Fred's jacket still on. Fred had flicked his wand a few times, and the curtains around his bed shut and tied themselves. "Impressive, Mr. Weasley.." I murmured. He chuckled softly. "Did you expect anything else?" I rolled my eyes at him in the dark. I was on laying on the edge of the bed, trying to take up as little room as possible. There was a significant amount of space between Fred and I. I could feel time pass, and I assumed Fred was asleep. My suspicions were proved wrong though, as Fred's hushed voice broke through the silence.

"Katie? You awake?"

"Yeah. You?"

He snorted. "Yeah, because I'm just talking in my sleep here, carrying on a conversation with you. What do you think?" I giggled, and he let out a low laugh.

"So, what do you need?"

He answered me a moment later. "What do you mean, what do I need?"

"Well, you _did _ask if I was still awake, didn't you?" I teased back at him.

"Well, yeah, but it's not that important..."

"Fred Weasley, I know you know, that I know its important. Just spit it out."

I felt him turn over on the bed. I couldn't see him, because my back was to him. "Katie?"

"Mhmm?"

"Why are you laying on the edge of the bed..?" Oh dear Merlin, this boy is hopeless. This was obviously not the real question he wanted to ask me, I've known the boy far too long to know at least that much.

"Because, well, I've never really..."

"Never really what, dear?" I could tell he was completely innocent, and that he was not catching on.

"Well, you know. I've been in guys' rooms and stuff before, but I've never really... Shared a bed..."

I could almost visualize a light bulb go off above his head. "Oh.."

"Yeah.." Boy, was this getting awkward or what?

Silence. Finally, Fred broke it, moments later. "So you mean, you've never, you know... _Done the dirty, _so to speak?"

I blushed scarlet, once again thankful for the darkness. "Um, no.. Not really... I've uh, never been in a boy's bed either.."

Silence filled between us once again.

"So you mean to tell me, that you and Diggory...?"

"Nope."

"Oliver Wood?"

"Him either. I'm a virgin, Fred."

"I see..."

If I thought that this was awkward before, let me tell you how wrong I was. _This _is awkward.

Fred finally spoke again. "So you, Katie Fitch never shagged anyone before? Never even been in a guy's _bed?_"

I rolled over to face him in the dark. "Honestly, Fred, I haven't. You're my, uh, first I guess." He chuckled at that. "You're the first guy I've spent the night with in his bed."

I scooched a little closer to him in the bed. "So Fred...?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was your... first?"

Silence filled the room. It felt like an eternity before he spoke again. "Well, um, you are... kinda." Right, and I suppose I have hands for feet, and that Fred and George aren't really twins? I wasn't an idiot. Fred's been with millions of girls before; he's infamous.

I snorted. "Yeah, right, and I'm a princess, and this is my castle."

"Seriously, Katie. You're kinda the first girl I've ever had... in my bed.."

Was this some sort of joke? "But what about all of your other girlfriends and dates and stuff?"

"Well, the farthest we ever got was snogging. On the couch. You're the first girl I've ever had in my bed... But if you tell George that, I'll make you regret it darling."

I giggled. Same old Fred. I moved in closer to Fred and hugged him from behind, because now he was facing away from me. "Well, at least we got to be each others firsts." I continued to giggle. Fred chuckled and rolled over to face me. "True, true." I could practically feel the smirk on his face. "So does that mean I get to tell the whole school I had you in my bed last night?" Yep, definitely the same old Fred, and definitely smirking.

"Fred Weasley! You may do no such thing!" I turned over, frustrated with him, and extremely tired. I knew that he only meant to joke, but I let my sleep deprivation get the better of me.

"I love you too, darling. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Fred." I replied, exasperated. The Weasley Twins never failed to come up with ways to annoy the living daylights out of me.

The last thing I heard was Fred chuckling before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, quite early, despite our going to bed rather late the night before. I stretched, or more importantly, I _tried _to stretch, but instead my hand thrust upward and hit Fred square in the nose. Shit! She hadn't known she'd hit him _that _hard.

Fred awoke immediately at the contact, clutching his nose. "Bloody hell, Katie! You could have broken my nose! What in Merlin's name was that for?" He was now sitting up in bed, letting off a string of profanities, whilst clutching his nose between his hands.

I sat up, timidly trying to calm him down, or at least to keep quiet. I didn't want anyone knowing I was in here. What would people say around the castle? That Katie Fitch woke up in Fred Weasley's bed? I wouldn't have any of that. "Fred, hush now, I couldn't have hit you _that _hard, now could I have?" He was being ridiculous now. It was his own bloody fault for being so close to me when I woke up. _His _face was the one in the way now, wasn't it?

"Yes, you _could have, _and you _did _hit me that hard, Miss Fitch." He pulled his hands away from his nose, and we both saw a small string of blood underneath his nose.

"Oops. Sorry about that Fred. Here, let me—" I tried to reach my hand over to help him, but he shrugged away from me. Annoyed, I crossed my arms in a huff. He was just being childish now. "Fred, come on now, don't be ridiculous. I said I was sorry, now let me try and—"

"No, no, no dear, I think you've done enough damage already. Let me just go and—"

"Fred! Let me just try and _help, _would you?" I was trying to push his hands away from his face, and at the same time, trying to retrieve my wand. Let me tell you, it was more difficult than it sounded.

"Katie! Just let it go! I don't want a black eye to match my—" I had pushed Fred down on the bed. Thank Merlin he was at least keeping his voice to a whisper, remembering that the others in his dorm were—hopefully—still sleeping. Fred was now laying back on his bed, clutching his nose, with me pinning him down, wand in hand.

"Would you just simmer down, and let me _fix it?_" I ripped his hands away from his nose, and he put them down in defeat, looking up at me warily. I flicked my wand at him twice, and the blood disappeared. "Now, how does that feel, you big baby?" I smirked down at him as he touched his nose. I knew I had fixed it.

"Um, much better, thanks."

I simply smirked at him for a reply. He looked up at me, and it was then that I realized I was still straddling him, on his bed... I blushed scarlet and got off of him.

"What? Do you prefer _me _to be the one on top?" Yep, the same old Fred was back. And here I was worried I had hurt him.

Sitting next to him now, instead of _on _him, I hit him lightly with his pillow. "Shut up, Weasley. Now how am I going to get out of here, unnoticed? I don't want all of Gryffindor knowing that I'd spent the night in here..."

He smiled cheekily at me. "Are you that embarrassed by me darling? Now here I thought we were friends..." He clutched his chest in mock despair. "That hurts, Katie."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fred, that's not it and you know it. You know what people would say about me if they knew I spent the night with a boy in his bed? How _easy _I am, and how _slutty I am _—_" _

It was his turn to roll his eyes now. "Oh, I see now. You're saying people would call you easy if they found you in _my _bed, but if it were someone else's, like _Diggory, _or _Wood..._" The mention of Cedric sent me into momentarily into a feeling of great sadness, but I shook it off. The past is behind me. I am here, now. That's right... I should Owl Oliver when I get back to my room.

I hit him over the head. He grinned at me. "Fred Weasley, you _know damn well _that's not what I mean..." He was being ridiculous, and I knew he was only joking around, but still... He was being so, so _Fred!_ "Now would you mind telling me how I'm supposed to get out of here, without getting caught?"

He seemed to ponder that for a moment or two before answering me. He sat up, boosting up by his elbows, and rubbed his chin like this was some great dilemma. As he did this, I noticed the marks he had received the night before. I cast my eyes downward, fiddling with a piece of my hair. He knew that I was trying to be polite and not stare. But of course, being Fred, he had to try and make some joke out of it. "Milady, what seems to trouble ye? If it be about my battle scars fighting off the evil dragon while trying to rescue ye from the tower..." I giggled, and he smiled cheekily at me again. "I think I know how to get you out of here though. Just sit here, and be quiet for a moment. I'll be back."

I sat there, drawing my knees up to my chest, running my fingers over my wand for what felt like a million times before Fred reappeared. He held up a sort of cloak I had never seen before. "Harry said we could borrow this, but you'd have to swear to not tell a soul." I pondered this for a moment. Why would I tell someone about a dumb cloak? "Um, sure. Yeah, I swear I won't say anything..?"

He tossed the cloak to me and told me to put it on. I did, and gasped when I couldn't see myself anymore. _An invisibility cloak? So they do exist... _I smiled up at Fred before draping it over my head, and he couldn't see me any longer. I tiptoed around him, slipping my sandals on, and tapped him on the shoulder from behind. "Boo." He turned around, grinning like a fool. "You're a dork, you know that hun?" I rolled my eyes at him, knowing he couldn't see me.

He looked around the room, trying to locate me, and seemed to speak to no one in a hushed voice. "I'm going to wake George. Meet in front of the fireplace, alright?" He then left, assuming I was still in the room, and I retrieved my broom from underneath his bed, and slipped it under the cloak.

I made my way out of the boys dormitories silently and thankfully, unseen. I would have to thank Potter for this. Who knew the boy could be so generous? As I entered the common, I noticed that I was the only one in there, and sighed in relief. I made my way to the fireplace, but not before looking out the huge windows and noticing that the sun was still rising. _That early? That means I barely got any sleep. I would never wake up at this hour. _The sunrise was quite lovely though, I noted. _I prefer sunsets and the night, though. _I smiled. I was always a night person, though. Never a morning person.

I saw two red heads make their way down the stairs, both of them changed for classes that day. They seemed cheery enough, despite the lack of sleep we had all received. _Lucky, they both seemed to be morning people. _"Katie?" George whispered. "You here?" They stepped closer to the fireplace.

I peeked out of the cloak for a moment. "I'm here guys. Are we gonna get going? I need to wash up."

"Get back in the cloak, Katie!" George was being paranoid. I could tell he didn't like the fact that we were borrowing something this important, from Harry Potter nonetheless. Never mind the fact that he was their younger brother's best friend, but still. Invisibility cloaks were extremely rare, and it was a miracle to be in possession of it at the moment. I rolled my eyes before slipping back into the cloak, and they made their way to stand on either side of me.

"Okay, so here's the plan—"

"—we slip you out of the common room,"

"Down to the Entrance Hall,"

"—and you find your way from there."

"Sound good?"

I whispered my agreement and we made our way down the tower to the main floor, thankfully unnoticed. Surprisingly they led me in front of Hufflepuff's painting to get in, and I was puzzled at how they knew where it was.

"You remember that map we had a while back?"

"Yes, I do. I just never knew it showed where the common rooms were before..." Fred and George had stolen the Marauder's Map a few years ago from Filch. I never knew what became of it since.

They just shrugged.

"But, if you knew where Hufflepuff's rooms were, why didn't you just take me back here last night?"

They exchanged their all-knowing Weasley Twin looks, and I just stood there, completely invisible. "Well, we sorta forgot." Forgot, huh? The two of them don't forget things, but I just shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Can I go now? I need to change, and I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall soon. Sound good?"

They nodded, and I shrugged the cloak off and handed it to George, who took it and draped it over his shoulder. I then took Fred's jacket off and handed it to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow it, I was freezing last night."

He just shrugged. "Not a problem milady. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to return some things to Mr. Potter..." I waved my goodbyes to them and entered the portrait once they were out of sight. Shutting the portrait behind me, I made my way to my room to get ready for the day. Thank Merlin that everyone was asleep, and that our common room was clear of anyone other than myself. I made my way to my bed and slid my broom underneath.

I grabbed a few necessities from my trunk, and made my way to the girl's bathroom to take a nice long shower.

* * *

Stepping out into the Hufflepuff common room, now fully bathed, dressed, and looking presentable, I caught up with Amelia and another Hufflepuff boy from our year, whom seemed to be flirting profusely with her. She was flushing ten different shades of pink, and giggling animatedly at everything he was saying to her. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, and she nodded eagerly up at him. He gave her a peck on the cheek, and went back to the boys' rooms. She stood there for a moment longer, grinning like a fool, until she noticed me standing there, smirking knowingly at her. She skipped over to me, happiness shining forth from every inch of her being.

"So, Jack Mackum, huh?" Jack was a few inches taller than me, and I was shorter than Amelia. They were practically the same height, and he was a pretty nice guy. He had asked me out a few times before Cedric and I dated, but I turned him down. He was fair haired and had a few freckles over his nose and sky blue eyes. Amelia and him would look dashing together.

Amelia nodded in response and giggled. "He asked me out to Hogsmeade this Friday. I can't wait! You will help me get ready then, right? I need to look perfect for our first date. There's my hair, and nails, and not to mention my outfit and..." I just nodded and smiled back at her. Amelia's had the hugest crush on Jack for over a year now, and I was happy for her. I was brought back to reality, realizing that she was talking to me.

"—anyone, right?"

"Sorry, I was spacing out for a moment. What were you saying Amelia?"

She rolled her eyes at me and giggled. "_I was saying, _has anyone asked you to Hogsmeade yet? It's already Wednesday, and you usually have a handful of guys to choose from."

I snorted. "What world are you living in? No one _ever _asks me, Mel." She grinned at her childhood nickname. I haven't called her Mel since Cedric was around. She and I linked arms and made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast, chattering on about Hogsmeade.

When we arrived in the Great Hall, Amelia broke off from me, going to talk to some Ravenclaw girls she was friends with about her date to Hogsmeade. Left alone, I scanned the room for the twins, but I was out of luck. Maybe they had stayed behind in their common room to get some sleep before classes.

I made my way to the Hufflepuff table, and decided to make use of my time. A glass of orange juice appeared in front of me, and I drank that while retrieving some parchment and my quill.

I began writing my letter to Oliver, knowing that I was a few days late, but figuring he wouldn't mind, knowing that Quidditch was probably taking up most of his time.

_Oliver, _

_How have things been for you? I'm terribly sorry that this letter was a few days late. Yesterday was crazy, let me tell you. Umbridge has completely gone insane_—_it's official. Students are scared out of their minds, but the professors keep trying to cover everything up by acting like nothing is wrong. I know that the Ministry is behind this. They've been up to something for a while now, Fred and George told me. Now they've given me permission to tell you as much as I saw fit. You see, they told me yesterday during DADA with Umbridge to meet them up in the Astronomy Tower at eleven last night. I made it there, but they got there terribly late. I was worried about them, Oliver. You know as well as I how the Twins can be about time, and it unnerved me. When I found out where they had been, I became sick to my stomach. Umbridge had kept them late, past curfew hours, to use_—_well, to use a blood quill on them. _

I shuddered while writing the words down, looking at my own quill wearily for a moment. I proceeded to fill in Oliver about last night, but left out the part including where I had slept and having to use Harry's invisibility cloak. Smiling at my letter, I signed it and stuffed it in my bag, giving myself a mental note to bring it to the Owlery later on when I had a free period.

Just as I finished putting my things away and grabbing a bite of a bagel, Fred and George entered the Great Hall, chatting amongst themselves. They stopped to talk to a group of people for a moment, and I gathered my things and rose, eager to go and talk to them. Just as I got up and turned around, I bumped into a hard chest. Looking up, blushing profusely, I was met with the face of Cormac McLaggen, a Gryffindor in my year.

"Oh, sorry Cormac, I didn't see you there!" He wasn't moving, and he smiled down at me.

"Not a problem, Katie, I should be the one apologizing to you." I smiled up at him and tucked a piece of my now straight hair behind my ear. "I actually wanted to ask you something—" I tuned him out, focusing on his Blonde-ish slightly curly hair and his deep blue-hazel eyes.

"—so you'll go with me?" He smiled down at me. What was wrong with me today? It must be the lack of sleep, that's why I keep drifting out of conversations like this.

"Sorry, Cormac, what were you saying?" I batted my eyelashes at him, trying my best to flirt, but I probably looked like a fool. Luckily though, it seemed to work on him. I looked up at him through my lashes, trying my best at flirting. I twisted a piece of hair in my fingers. Amelia was good at this, I would have to ask her for advice later on.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Friday. I'm sure someone's already asked you, but—" Success! My almost failed attempt at flirting had worked, and it looks like I have a date for Hogsmeade this weekend.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Cormac, I'd love to. No one's asked me yet." I batted my eyelashes again.

He seemed surprised. "Really?" He quirked an eyebrow up and smiled at me. "Well, cool then. I'll meet you here, at six on Friday?"

I gave him a nod. "Sure, sounds great. I'll be here."

He smiled back at me, and turned to leave, but not before waving at me. I waved back at him, and stood there for a moment. _He seems nice enough. I don't know what everyone's problem with him is, he seems like a perfectly fine gentleman to me. _I shrugged and made my way over to Fred and George, who were talking to a group of people from different years about some of their latest products.

I waved at them, and they smiled back at me, excusing themselves from the conversation. They put their arms around my shoulders and we walked around the Hogwarts Grounds, just talking.

I hadn't realized how long we had been talking until the first bell rang. "Shoot! I'm going to be late, I'll see you guys later! Save me a seat in DADA, would you?" They just nodded, and I ran off to class. They didn't seem to be in any hurry. They were probably skipping classes again.

* * *

Wednesday flew by in a blur, and I found myself sitting in DADA with Fred and George near the front Thursday afternoon.

Fred and George appeared to be on their best behavior, and I was relieved. Their marks had started to really heal, and I didn't want them getting into any trouble soon. After all, the trip to Hogsmeade was tomorrow, and I know how much they loved to get out of the castle and pull pranks on the villagers.

Class went by without anything happening. Just Umbridge's usual lectures to us, and half the class dozing off. I still took notes, knowing that I'd probably be screamed at if I didn't at least pretend that I was doing something.

The bell rang, and I walked out of the room with Fred and George. I saw Cormac in the halls, and he gave me a smile and a wink. I blushed, and waved back at him, walking in the opposite direction of Fred and George.

"Why the bloody hell is McLaggen winking at you now?" George was speaking. Fred was busy glaring down at the hall behind us. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm his date tomorrow night?" The twins stuck out their tongues and made faces at my statement.

"Oh please tell me, not you two too!" I just couldn't understand what was wrong with the guy. Hardly anyone really liked him, and I just couldn't figure out why.

Fred and George snorted. "Please, he's a total prick! I can't believe that you actually said _yes_!" They were making such a big deal out of this. It was nothing special, just a date. I don't seriously like Cormac. He seems like a nice enough guy, and I'm sure dating him wouldn't be horrible. If anything, we'd have a friends with benefits sort of thing. I'd play it by ear, as the muggles would say. I wasn't looking for a relationship. As horrible as I sounded, Cormac would just be nice to have around to snog once in a while. I was nearly seventeen, only three weeks away. I could handle myself.

We decided to drop the subject, and make our way over to the Black Lake to skip some stones over the water.

* * *

"Katie! I need help with my hair! I just can't seem to get it to curl!" Amelia came in whining, tossing her wand on her bed in defeat. "And you're _sure _I look ok?" I rolled my eyes dramatically at her. It was Amelia, she looked better than just ok. She was one of the prettiest girls in school.

"Mel, you look gorgeous. Now stop whining and let me fix it, would you? Sit down."

Amelia obliged and I worked on her hair. In a matter of minutes, she looked perfect and was ready to meet up with Jack. "You look perfect, now go have fun with Jack." I smiled at her, and she jumped up and gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Katie, you're a life saver." I hugged back, and she smiled at me after we pulled apart.

"Katie, I never got to help you with your hair! At least let _me _pick out you outfit! Where are you two going?" That was a good question. Cormac hadn't told me anything about the date.

"Um, I'm not sure exactly. I just know that it's freezing out, and I'm meeting him in the Great Hall in half an hour." Amelia's eyes bugged out.

"Only _half an hour? _We need to get to work!" Amelia raided both of our trunks, throwing pieces of clothing about the room. Ten minutes later, we had picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve scoop neck red shirt that seemed way too low for me to pull of, and a tan winter-vest lined with white fur.

Once I was in my outfit, I looked down at my feet, still in their socks. "Mel, what shoes am I gonna wear? I don't have anything that matches this."

Amelia just smiled devilishly at me for a moment before tossing a pair of boots that matched the jacket. "My mom picked these up for me a while back. They're pretty expensive back in muggle-London." I looked down at them. They were pretty cute, and they went perfectly with the outfit we had conjured up. _UGG boots? What an odd name. Muggles can be so __bewildering sometimes... But they do have decent taste._

I slipped the boots on and smiled up at her. She ordered me to sit on the bed and applied some makeup, much to my dismay. Usually I just threw on some mascara, if anything at all.

Ten minutes later, she was finished, and I was pleased with the results. My hair rippled down to my waist in large curls, my side bangs sweeping slightly over my forehead, completely straight. The outfit Amelia put me in complimented the makeup perfectly. She had put on a touch of blush, and a small amount of mascara and lip gloss. I wasn't prepared for all of this make up, but I felt pretty and ready for my date with Cormac.

"Katie, you look _gorgeous." _She breathed out. I grinned back at her. Amelia looked far better than I did, as usual. I giggled. "I should be saying the same to you. Now let's go, we have dates, don't we?"

We linked arms and bounded off towards the Great Hall together.

* * *

Cormac dropped me off in the Great Hall ten minutes before curfew. I smiled at him as his lips pressed against mine. This was probably the fiftieth time he's kissed me tonight. I realized halfway through the night that although I was attracted to Cormac and I enjoyed kissing him—very much—I knew that there was nothing else there. There was no spark, and I knew that we would, indeed end up being friends with benefits if this 'relationship' continued. He bounded off towards the Gryffindor tower, and I headed down to the kitchens to mingle with the house elves for a moment before heading up to bed.

Once down in the kitchen, I was met with Fred and George, fooling around with some of the elves. George was the first to notice my arrival, and elbowed Fred in the ribs. They both looked up at me, not saying anything.

Fred spoke finally. "So... How was your date with Mc-Loser?" I rolled my eyes at him. One of the elves tapped my hand, and handed me an apple, smiling at me. I smiled down at the elf, with a thank you in return. "Such a nice witch... Such a lovely, nice, pretty witch..." The elf pattered off to join the other elves and I blushed at the compliments.

"First of all Fred, be nice to Cormac. And that is _not his name. _It wasn't very funny either, total lack of creativity." Fred's shoulders slumped slightly and George snickered at him, receiving a blow to the back of the head. "Anyways," I said with a yawn. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight you two; sweet dreams!" Walking out of the kitchen I heard George mumble something and Fred smack him. I giggled, and took a bite of my apple, heading off to the common room.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by, filled with a Hogsmeade trip in between. I spent the day with Cormac at Hogsmeade once again, spending the whole time snogging him. Some girls would be upset, and end the date, not getting into any conversation with him. I, on the other hand, was completely content with our dates, for this was our eighth one, (much to Fred and George's annoyance) and I enjoyed having a physical relationship; no strings attached. I didn't need a boyfriend, and I just wanted to have a good time. When I had told Amelia this, she had tried to warn me that Cormac would try to take it farther, because he was known for that sort of thing, but I simply brushed it off and explained to her that I didn't need a relationship with strings attached.

Things were working out well with her and Jack, and I was happy for her. Amelia was not the kind of girl to depend on a boyfriend, she was far from it, but she was a hopeless romantic. Jack was a nice guy, and I was glad knowing that she was in good hands.

Oliver and I continued to receive letters from one another, and he had told me he would do whatever he could to spread the word about fighting against You-Know-Who. He had told me he was happy that I found that I could help Fred and George with their plans, but advised me to be careful, and that enough people have been punished already for speaking against the Ministry. Muggleborns were starting to be shipped off to Azkaban, and that worried him greatly. He knew that I was a Pureblood, but told me to watch out once I was out of Hogwarts, due to my parents being involved with the Dark Lord in their younger years.

In our letters, I had written to Oliver about a strange note I had received a while back. One day I woke up to find a note on my trunk. When I read it, it had said that I shouldn't be sneaking around the castle at night any longer, and that I should check my broom. My heart beat faster. Who had known about me sneaking out past curfew the night in the tower? Immediately I had located my broom, or rather, the few pieces it had been broken up into. I was furious, and upset. I loved my broom dearly, and it had cost a lot of money. Oliver had told me to not go out past curfew any longer, and to keep an eye out for things. He didn't have to tell me twice. Fred and George had been on the lookout for whomever did this to my broom since.

I had written to Oliver about Cormac as well, and he gave a near identical reaction like Fred and George's at first, but is more polite about it now. Oliver keeps trying to talk me out of doing anything drastic, but I tell him that I'm almost seventeen, and that I can handle myself. He told me I was making a mistake. I told him that I needed to live my own life, and learn from my own mistakes. He gave up on the Cormac subject, but not after telling me not to do anything I would regret, and for me to be careful.

_Seriously, what was wrong with Cormac? He was a nice guy. Everyone was acting like my bloody babysitter lately, and I was tired of it. Every time Cormac and I tried to find some time alone, Fred or George would pop in, and come up with some ridiculous story that I just needed to hear. I was tired of being treated like a child. I was being treated like a cage animal. No freedom. _

Other than Fred, George and Oliver treating me like a child, and my broom broken in two, there was the occasional outburst from Umbridge, caused by Fred and George. I had told them that they needed to hit her hard, but have it not be public this time. I couldn't bear for either of them to go under the torture of the Blood Quill; not again. Instead, they would plant some of their inventions about the castle, disrupting classes and annoying Umbridge. Umbridge couldn't pin it on them, because there was no evidence pointing to them. I could tell though, that soon that would not stop her, and she would blame it on them soon enough, and I couldn't have that.

It was the last Friday before the Holidays; three days before my seventeenth birthday. I would be staying at the castle, naturally, along with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Cormac and I had spent our last few hours snogging in the Gryffindor common room, saying our goodbyes before he left to spend the Holidays with his family. Sure I would miss him, but I could live without snogging for two weeks, surely I could. I would have Fred and George here to entertain me. This was going to be a good break.

* * *

Three days later, I awoke in my bed, warm and extremely comfortable underneath my comforter. I got up quickly, and changed into one of my early birthday presents from Amelia; a new outfit, just for my birthday. She had told me that the top would change colors with my mood, and I knew that this had to have cost her a fortune. Good thing I had bought her an equally expensive Christmas gift. She didn't need to get me anything.

I smiled when I had finished getting ready for the day, bright and early. I bounded past the small group of Hufflepuffs that stayed back for the Christmas Break, and out into the Great Hall. There, Fred and George seemed to be arguing about something, and the minute I walked in they had stopped, pretending like nothing had happened.

My top had changed colors. I was confused, and extremely curious about what exactly they had been debating about, but I held my tongue. No need for me to butt in, it was probably none of my business.

Fred was the first to greet me."Wicked top, darling."

"Indeed, wherever did you get it?" George smiled cheekily at me.

I smiled and sat down next to them. "Amelia got it for me."

They looked at one another briefly. "But what for? Christmas isn't for another five days."

"Oh, I don't know, it might have to do something with a certain person being born, oh, let's say seventeen years ago today..."

They laughed at me. I knew that they could never forget my birthday. They were the ones who had remembered my birthday First Year when no one else had. We had been best friends since.

"Happy birthday, love." They said in unison. When they said this, they each pulled out a gift from behind them. I smiled warmly at each of them. They knew I hated gifts. Actually, let me rephrase that. I hate _receiving _gifts. I love to give them.

George was the first to hand his to me. It was a medium sized square box with a ribbon cascading down the sides. I tore it open carefully, pulling out a small, round birthday cake.

"Made it ourselves." Again, with the speaking together! How they did it, I don't know.

I decided to tease them about the cake. "And I'm supposed to eat this? Are you positive it's not rigged with explosives or something..?" I grinned from ear to ear, and a knife appeared on the table. I cut us all a large slice, and the cake was delicious. Three different layers, each a different flavor, and two different kinds of filling. The frosting was pink—my favorite.

"Well...?" George was sitting on the edge of his seat. He loved to come up with new sweets, and I knew he was dying to know.

"How is it milady?"

"Up to your standards?"

"I love it, thank you both." They smiled back at me and pushed another present at me. I sat back down in my seat across from them and looked at the second present. It was long and oddly shaped. What in the world had they gotten me now?

"What on Earth did you two get me _now_?"

They just pushed the present further at me. I took that as my cue to open it.

Tearing the paper away, they began to speak. "Now, don't get mad—"

"—yes, please don't. You wouldn't want to hurt our feelings, would you?"

I was extremely curious as to what this gift was now, and I tore at the paper faster. My hands flew up to my mouth, and I let out a small shriek. It was the latest Nimbus. They had gotten me a broom! I flung myself over the table and hugged them, embracing them in a sort of group hug. "You two are the greatest friends in the whole, wide world!" I knew how much the broom had cost—I had seen it in a shop window on one of the Hogsmeade trips this year. I didn't deserve friends like this.

"You thing she likes it Forge?"

"I think she does, Gred."

I grinned at them from ear to ear. I kissed each of their cheeks. "Ah shucks, milady, that wasn't necessary." They were both sporting a light shade of pink on their cheeks.

"Not at all, m'dear, but much appreciated nonetheless."

Together we had spent the day roaming the castle, and discussing future plans about Umbridge and the Ministry.

When I walked into my room hours later, I was shocked to find a note on my bed, next to a red rose, in full bloom. I picked it up, and inhaled deeply. It smelled fantastic. After a moment, I had picked up the note lying next to it. I hadn't recognized the handwriting. It read:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Candy may be sweet,_

_But not nearly as sweet as you._

I giggled at the silly poem and tucked the note into my trunk in a secret drawer I had in there, where I kept some of my things. I smelled the rose once more before getting dressed for bed.

When I sat down in bed, I was startled to see another note, this one rolled up sitting on my bed. There was a red ribbon keeping the paper together, and I undid the bow. Out of it fell a small package. I read the letter over once. It was from Oliver, and I smiled.

He had wished me a happy birthday, and filled me in on the latest goings on.

At the end of his letter, he wished me a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

I decided to open to present. Inside were three tickets to his first Quidditch match of the season in March. I rolled my eyes at the gift, but a grin was plastered on my face. Leave it to Oliver to give a present that has to deal with Quidditch. I knew the two other people I would bring to the game in March.

* * *

Christmas and the New Year passed by surprisingly fast, and before I knew it, school was back in session and Cormac was back. He had spent the first day he was back snogging me on the Gryffindor common room couch.

Fred and George were ecstatic when I gave them their tickets, and that they couldn't wait to go see Oliver.

January passed by uneventful, but everyone in the castle seemed to be tenser than ever. Tension hung heavy and thick in the air, you could cut it with a butter knife.

Although no one could quite place why everyone was acting so strangely, Fred, George and I tried to act as normal as possible, goofing off and hanging out, when I wasn't with Cormac.

Before I knew it, Valentine's Day was upon us, and couples were going crazy all over Hogwarts. Even George had found a Valentine, asking Angelina Johnson out. She agreed, and they planned to spend the day at Hogsmeade.

When I tried to find out if Fred had plans for Valentine's Day, he would change the subject, or simply say that he wasn't interested in that sort of thing right now. I would just shrug and change topic, knowing that it was probably making him uncomfortable.

On the morning of February fourteenth, I awoke to another rose, this one laying next to me on my pillow. I smiled, and read the note. I was confused. It wasn't Cormac? And if it wasn't him this time, it couldn't have been him on my birthday either.

Somehow or another, something inside of me knew who it was, and knew that it wasn't Cormac. The note read:

_Plenty of love, _

_I dream of your kisses._

_I hope one day,_

_for you to be my Mrs._

_

* * *

_

Finishing up my hair, and fixing my outfit one last time, I smiled at myself in my mirror. Cormac had told me to get dressed up, and I had. My hair fell in loos waves down to my waist, and Amelia had done my makeup again, this time adding 'a smokey-eye' she had called it. _Muggles... _I thought to myself. I looked myself over once more. The dress was pretty, and I was glad that it looked halfway decent on me. Amelia wouldn't shut up about how 'gorgeous' I looked all day, and I was glad when she had finally left to be with Jack.

The dress had a sweetheart top, with small, almost spaghetti straps. It was a deep reddish pink, and it appeared red, until the light shone on it. The top was tight, and followed through on clinging to my skin halfway down my thigh, where it cut off. Amelia had insisted me wearing some kitten heels, and I obliged, much to my dismay.

I was ready, and I made my way down to the Great Hall to meet up with Cormac.

Once in the Great Hall, I saw Fred and George sitting at a table, chatting. I waved at them, and Fred was the first to wave back, for George's back was to mine. Immediately George spun around and waved back at me. I started walking forward to them, stopping once along the way to chat with some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls I knew fairly well. Turning back to the boys, I saw George say something to Fred, shove him lightly, and Fred hitting George over the head in return. I giggled, and I sat down between them.

"Hello, boys. How's your day been so far?" I giggled at them. They were glaring at one another, and being childish.

"It's been good. I'm just waiting on Angelina to get her bloody self down here!" George whined.

I slapped him lightly on the arm. "George Weasley! Do not speak about a girl like that!" I smirked at him, knowing I had won.

He rubbed his arm, feigning hurt. "Yes, mother." I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned to Fred.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?" He seemed distracted.

"How is your Valentine's Day, Fred?"

He looked at me and grunted, and scanned the room, looking bored. _Boys..._

He turned to me, a complete change of moods. "And how is your Valentine's Day so far, milady?" Bipolar much?

I smiled at him. "No complaints so far, other than being stuffed in this dress and these heels." I stuck a foot out, displaying a shoe. "Oh! And I have a secret admirer."

Fred and George both raised an eyebrow up at me. "Oh really..?" George began. "Now I wonder; whoever could that be...?" He shot a look at Fred, who did the same to him.

"Shut the hole in your face, George, Ange is here." George's face lit up at Fred's remark, and he went to go greet Angelina.

Fred and I sat in silence. "So..."

"So..." Ugh, was he going to be difficult now?

"Have anything special planned for today?"

He grunted and replied. "Not much. Just hanging around the castle." He looked at me, finally taking in what I was wearing. "Going to Hogsmeade with Cormac?" I smiled and nodded at him. He rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut for once. That was new. "What, no insults for him? How I'd have to be an idiot for going out with him..?"

"You're not an idiot Katie, just oblivious." He simply stated.

"_Oblivious? _About _what exactly_ am I oblivious about Mr. Weasley?" I glared at him, but kept a small smile on my face. Cormac should be here soon, and I wanted to get this out of the way before he arrived.

"Well, pretty much everything Miss Fitch." He flashed me a smile, and rolled his eyes when he saw who was walking over towards us. I followed his gaze and gave a small wave to Cormac, signaling for him to come over and join us.

"Katie, wow, you look great." Cormac's eyes looked up and down my body a few times. I was used to it by now. I looked over at Fred, who was making gagging motions. I glared at him, signaling him to cut it out. Fred just snickered and rose from his seat.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I have things to do." Fred bowed and gave me a wave before he left. I turned back to Cormac and smiled. He was still looking me over.

"Ready to go?" I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me. "Of course I am, let's get out of here."

* * *

It was a nice warm day for this time of year, and the sun was setting when we arrived in Hogsmeade. Cormac took me into Madam Puddifoot's, and found us a table near the back, seated for two. The place was packed with couples for Valentine's Day, and was decorated with heart's and cupids and countless other cheesy decorations. I couldn't help but think of how Fred and George would make fun of this place.

Holding Cormac's hand, he ordered dinner and drinks for us. We ate in silence, both not knowing what to talk about. After dinner and splitting a slice of cake, he slid next to me in the booth we were in and wrapped his arm around me. It didn't feel strange, it just wasn't like Cormac to do something like this. I gave him a smile and leaned my head down on him. He leaned in and kissed me for a while. After we broke apart, he whispered in my ear. "You wanna get out of here? It's a little crowded. I think the common room is calling our names." I giggled and nodded.

Cormac took my hand in his, and we made our way back to the castle, him giving me a kiss here and there.

Once at the castle, we made our way past couples and people walking around without a Valentine. I waved at some people I knew, and Cormac dragged me along up to Gryffindor Tower.

We made our way through the Portrait of the Fat Lady after Cormac gave her the password, and we stumbled in, laughing uncontrollably. Cormac picked me up, and I gave a slight yelp, surprised by him. What was wrong with him today? Cormac put me down on the couch, and we started kissing immediately. No one was in the common room, and a few times while doing some intense snogging, we heard the portrait open and close, now hearing some other couples in the room with us.

Looking up from the couch, giggling, I noticed that there were several other couples in here with us, each off in their own little world. I saw George and Angelina off in the corner, snogging. I moaned, and giggled—Cormac was kissing my neck. "Cormac?" I managed to giggle out. "Mm, yes?" He looked up at me. I laughed. "That tickles!" He smiled devilishly down at me, then he took a quick look around the common room.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. His breath was hot and sweet on my ear. It tickled, and I giggled. _I'm acting like an idiot. It must be the butterbeer I had earlier. _"Katie?" I nodded up at him, still giggling. He grinned down at me. He glanced over at the stairs to the boys' rooms once, then back down at me.

"It's getting a little crowded in here—" I giggled my agreement, and at his breath tickling my ear. "—whadya say we go up to my room and continue?" I didn't have to think twice before nodding. Cormac was fun to be around, and right now, I was having too much fun to put an end to it. Come to think of it, I didn't know if I wanted it to stop, and I smiled as he took my hand and pulled me off the couch. I was seventeen. Surely I could handle myself and make my own decisions.

Laughing all the way up the stairs and pushing past a few people, we raced into his room. Pushing all nervousness to the back of my mind, I smiled eagerly at him. He gave me a smile, and closed the distance between us with a kiss. Cupping my face between his hands, we stumbled back to his bed, falling back onto it. Erupting into laughter, we tried to make each other stop laughing by filling the spaces with kisses. We were kissing one another all over, trying to get on top of the other one. I slipped my heels off, and I noticed his shoes were already on the floor next to mine. I looked at him as he went about his business kissing my neck all over. His jacket and sweater were already thrown on the floor a few feet back. How hadn't I noticed that? I crushed my lips down on his hungrily, running my hand up and down his body sloppily.

He was on top of me now, and I was still giggling like a fool. I'm sure all of Gryffindor could hear us, or at least they could hear _me. _I was acting like an idiot, but I didn't care. My hands slid his shirt up his torso, my hands coming in contact with his warm muscular body. He stopped kissing me for a moment to take his shirt off, discarding it onto the floor, grinning down at me the whole time.

Our lips met each other for another long moment, each feeling that if we were to stop, we couldn't live on any longer. I shivered against his touch. He was running his hands up and down my legs. I was still dressed, my shoes being the only thing amiss.

Our lips still fighting each others hungrily, my hands found their way to his belt. He moaned at my hands being where they were. I could feel myself blush scarlet. Needing more, I started to undo his belt. Sliding it out from around—

My actions stalled for a moment at hearing somewhere pound up the stairs, but Cormac's did not. He kept on kissing me all over, running his hands up and down my body. I let out a small yelp as he nipped at my neck, and I heard him moan my name at the sound of my yelp.

Suddenly, Cormac was no longer on top of me, and I was left laying there dazed and confused for a second or so, laying in his bed. I looked up, startled to find Fred standing there, and Cormac standing there, confusion and... fury, all over his face.

"Fred?" I managed to squeak out. Cormac shoved Fred over, making his way back to me on his bed. What in Merlin's name was going on here? I knew Fred hated Cormac, but this was going a little far, even for him.

Fred seemed to snap at Cormac, holding his shoulder and shoving him away from his bed—and me. "What the bloody hell Weasley?" Cormac was beyond upset now. He could only see red. Fred gave him a look that meant, You-Know-Damn-Well-What-So-Shut-The-Fuck-Up. I sat up, realizing that I must look like a mess to them. My hair was unruly and a mess, and my dress was askew, my strapless bra poking out from the dress. I was embarrassed, but I was more concerned about what was going on in front of me to care about how I looked.

Fred looked over at me, looking furious. There was something else in his expression, but I couldn't quite place it. "Get up. We're leaving—" Fred looked at Cormac, who looked ready to tear Fred's head off. "—now."

I could tell that Fred was in no mood for messing around, but I wouldn't stand for this kind of behavior—from either of them.

"No." I was surprised at how steady my voice was. I was putting my foot down, right now. How _dare _he come up here, and interrupt my date with Cormac! Fred Weasley had _no right _to barge his way up here and try to get me to leave. I wasn't his fucking pet, and I was my own person for Merlin's sake! I could make my own bloody decisions, thank you very much.

Cormac smirked at Fred, and Fred turned to stare at me. "Yes, Katie. Get your things, _now._"

I crossed my arms, and glared at both of them. "I can make my own decisions, Fred. I don't need a babysitter. I am _not _a child." Fred laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. It was a dry, sarcastic laugh. "Really? Then stop acting like one. We are leaving, _now._"

"I believe that she said she wanted to sta—" Cormac was cut off by Fred throwing a punch at him, square in the face. Cormac took half a step back, and held his nose, his hands now red with blood.

"Who the fuck—"

"—Fred! Are you out of your _mind_?" Cormac and I both spoke at once. Fred simply took a step over to me, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me out of there. I grabbed my heels and looked back at Cormac, who was trying to stop his nose from bleeding. I found myself standing in Fred's empty room with him. He was pacing back and forth, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers; something I only knew him to do when he was _really _upset.

I stood there for a moment, holding my heels like an idiot, not knowing what to do. "Fr—" I was cut off by him before I could even finish saying his name. I've never seen this side of Fred before, and it scared me.

"_What were you thinking, Katie? Cormac McLaggen!" _He was looking at me now. What was Fred's problem? I didn't have to answer him. I didn't have to do anything.

I crossed my arms, dropping my shoes on the floor. "I don't have to answer to you, Fred." I spat out icily. I've seen him get upset and hit guys that have gotten too relaxed with Ginny, but he's never treated me like this before. He was insane if he thought I was going to give up and listen to him.

He took a step closer to me. "You don't have a brain, do you Katie?" I just glared at him. "If you do, you weren't using it tonight. How could you even think of...!" He was back to pacing across the room again. I watched him for a few seconds longer. "And with _Cormac McLaggen!_"

"I don't have to answer to you, Fred." He still hasn't stopped pacing the room. "I'm not your sister, you know. You can't just stop me from doing—" He stopped pacing and walked up to me. He's seemed to calm down a bit, but I could tell that he was still upset.

"I know bloody well that you're not my _sister, _Katie." I just stood there, waiting for him to continue. "But you are my best friend, doesn't that count for something?" I looked at him sympathetically. I realized that Fred was only trying to look out what's best for me, and we were best friends. That still didn't stop me from being furious with him, though. I huffed and walked across the room near the door to the stairs. "It does count for something, Fred. But you had no right—" He cut me off again. "—No right? I had _every right _to go in there and get his slimy hands off of you, Katie. You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you? You are my best friend," He paused and looked at me. I suddenly became self conscious of how terrible I must look. "and best friends don't let the other one do something _stupid _and _reckless._" He gave me a small smile. "Especially with Cormac McLaggen." I smiled back at him. I turned to the door, my hand reaching for the handle.

I was pulled back by Fred. "Where do you think you are going?" Fred hissed. I turned to face him. "I am going back to my room, Fred." We stood there looking at each other for a moment, and I gave out a yelp as Fred threw me over his shoulder and dropped me on his bed.

"_Fred Weasley! What on Earth do you think you are doing!_" The bloody boy was out of his bloody mind!

"You aren't going anywhere tonight, Katie. You will be staying right here, and you will not leave this room until tomorrow morning." Fred turned to the stairs, preparing to descend them into the common room. I opened my mouth to protest this arrangement, but he cut in before I could speak. "And don't get any ideas of trying to leave, I'm warning George and every one else down there that you are not to leave this room." I scowled at him, but he just grinned back. At least he's seemed to lighten up a bit. "Don't try screaming either, I've put up some silencing charms around the room." I threw a pillow at the closing door, screaming after him.

* * *

I was startled to find George up here. "Katie?" He made his way over to me. I turned to face him, still sitting on the bed. I quickly wiped my face of any tears. He sat down next to me on Fred's bed. "Katie, please don't cry—"

I sniffled, and turned my head away from him so he couldn't see me crying. "Come on, Kates, you know how much Fred and I hate to see you cry." I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. I leaned into George, wiping another tear away.

"He, he just had _no right, _George! Why would he do that to me?" I was still crying, and George was looking down at me now, arm still wrapped around me.

"Katie, dear, you know he only means well." I shook my head, determined to be right, even though George had a point. Fred only meant well, and he was just trying to protect me, like they protect Ginny. We sat in silence, and I tried to think back on the events of tonight.

Come to think of it, how had Fred known that I was going to shag Cormac up in his room anyway? I had a pretty good idea, and I decided to test my new suspicion. "George..?" I tried to steady my voice into sounding as sweet as possible. "Yes, Katie?"

"How did Fred know where Cormac and I were?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible, but I knew that once the words had left my mouth, I knew the answer.

"Well, um, he asked where you were, and well, I couldn't _not _tell him. Really Katie, I mean, Angelina and I were in the common room and I saw you run upstairs with Cormac and..." He smiled down at me sheepishly. I had him cornered now.

He let his arm drop from my shoulder. "George Weasley!" I shrieked. I was just trying to make him suffer. I wasn't mad at him, just irritated the I was being treated like a child. He cringed, knowing that he'd be in for it. Instead, I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." I chirped. He sat there looking at me like I had grown two extra heads.

"S-so you're not mad?" George was nervous that I was trying to trick him. I giggled. "Not anymore. Would you do me a favor though?" I smiled wickedly at him. He gulped. "Sure, Katie. Whadya need?"

"Don't tell Fred I'm not mad any longer." George was puzzled at this. "But, Katie, he's really upset about this and—" One look at me, and he just nodded his head. "I promise I won't tell him anything." I gave him a small hug, and he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, George.

"Goodnight, m'dear." George smiled at me and closed the door to the stairs.

I tiptoed over to the stair doors, and pressed my ear up against the wood. Just because they couldn't hear me down there, that doesn't mean that _I _can't hear them up here, right? I heard one of the twins talking to someone. George had just gotten down there, I reckon. There was silence.

"Well?" The voice came from Fred, I assume. He must be speaking to George.

I strained against the door, trying my best to make out what they were saying. I heard some muffled voices, and then George's voice amongst the rest. "—I hope you're happy now, Fred. You made her cry, you do know that, don't you?"

Silence, and then some muffled noise. Damn this door.

"—she should have known better, George."

More muffled noise.

"Look, Fred, I know you—" If only I could hear what they were saying! "—but, she's a mess up there. Just go _talk_ to her, would you?"

Silence filled the room, and it sounded as if something was pushed over as it fell to the floor. I heard footsteps getting closer to the stairs, with more muffled noise. I scampered over to Fred's bed, throwing myself on it. The footsteps are getting closer to the stairs. I hear the door click open softly.

"Katie?" It was Fred. I sniffled, pretending not to hear him. "Are you awake?" His voice was hushed and reproachful. I did my best not to smile, but I knew that he couldn't see it anyways, because I was facing away from him on his bed.

I heard footsteps. I felt the weight of Fred as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"Katie, I'm awfully sorry about earlier." I didn't answer him. I wanted to see what he had to say. I heard him sigh. "I was being a jerk, and I was terribly rude. Will you forgive me?"

I rolled over to face him. I was surprised that I was crying—again. I wiped a tear away off my cheek.

Knowing that he was sorry, and realizing that I didn't have the heart to torture him any further, I spoke. "I dunno, Fred. I mean, you are my best friend, and you _were _trying to help me..."

I looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. He looked down at me, and spoke slowly. "So, you're not... mad?"

I sat up and smiled at him. "Not anymore, silly. How could I stay mad at you?" In return I got a goofy grin from him. I held my arms out for him, and taking the hint, he hugged me.

"Good, because I was really worried there for a second the milady wouldn't require my services." I giggled and pecked his cheek. I yawned, and got up. He looked bewildered. I hopped off the bed to grab my shoes.

"W-where are you going?"

I looked over at him, and spoke as if it were obvious. "Back to my room? I mean, we're okay now, so I don't need to take your bed.." He was still sitting on the bed, but got up when I finished talking.

"Katie, I told you before that you weren't leaving this room until morning. You're spending the night here." I looked down at my attire, and knew I wouldn't be able to sleep in this dress. Catching my drift, he added, " You can borrow some clothes, if ya like." I smiled at him and he walked over to his trunk, pulled out a large knit sweater with a big yellow _'F' _embroidered onto it, and tossed it to me.

Well, I guess I was spending the night.

* * *

The next morning, Fred and George walked me down to Hufflepuff's common room. Instead of having them leave, and knowing that none of us had classes, for it was a Saturday, I invited them inside. Both boys agreed, and together we stepped into my common room. Some of the other students in the room rolled their eyes at Fred and George, and others just waved. The twins were well known throughout the school.

"Um, you can wait in here. I'll go change." I was already walking to the girls' rooms when I heard them speak.

"What, no tour of your room dear?"

"Yeah, and we were all excited to see it too!"

I rolled my eyes. They knew very well that the girls' rooms had a spell cast to keep the boys out.

Once in my room, Amelia bombarded me.

"Where were you last night? Jack told me that Lee told him that Cormac and Fred got into a fight! What happened?" She looked me over, and I blushed, remembering that I was in Fred's clothes. Her mouth fell into an 'O' and she looked to me for an explanation. I had told her what happened, and she sat there grinning the entire time.

"So Fred punched him in the nose?" She still had that stupid smile on her face.

"Mhmm. I think he broke it too."

She squealed and let out another string of questions about the events that were last night. I was busy getting out of Fred's clothes and changing into something more comfortable—and my size. Amelia was sitting on my bed, following me around, chattering like a monkey.

"So did he kiss you?" Amelia was looking at me expectantly. I turned to face her. She knew that Cormac had kissed me.

"Who? Cormac?"

She rolled her eyes and giggled, leaning forward, and whispered. "No, Katie! _Fred!_"

I made a face at her, which made her giggle even harder. "_Fred?_" Why on Earth would she ask something like that. More importantly, why would she even think that Fred would kiss me?

Saying his name kept that smile plastered on her face, and I just stuck my tongue out at her. "No, Mel, we didn't kiss. It's just Fred, you know?" I glanced over at the clock on the wall. I think I've kept the boys waiting long enough. "Now I hate to cut this little interrogation of my life short, but I should really get back to the boys. I've left them down there long enough. Who knows what kind of trouble they've gotten themselves into." Amelia just nodded and told me that we'd talk about it later. I was not looking forward to that.

* * *

The last few weeks of February spilled into March, and I was furious to find out that Fred and George filled Oliver in about Valentine's Day.

"Why would you _do _that to me?" I'm sure that they could see steam blowing out of my ears.

"Come on now, Kates. Oliver had a right to know." Fred couldn't stop laughing as George spoke, almost afraid to answer me. I stomped away from them. "You two are so... _Ugh!_" I heard them run after me, one twin on each side of my arm. Damn them being faster than me.

"Katie dear, we said we were sorry." They were blocking me now from moving forward. "Forgive us?" They gave me the best puppy dog face they could muster, and all I could do was laugh at them. They joined in, and all was forgotten.

"So does that mean we can still go see Oliver next week?" Crap, I'd completely forgotten about that. How could we get out of school without Umbridge finding out?

"Um, yes, but how can we cut class for _two days _without Umbridge finding out." All I got in response was a shrug. Sometimes they could be so useless.

"Well, I don't know if we could go then. If Umbridge finds out, _and she will, _she'll have our heads. Literally." Fred rolled his eyes and George slung an arm around me.

"Babe, don't worry that pretty little head of yours. We'll figure it out. Trust us." I did trust them, and that's what scared me most.

* * *

Later on that night, I found I couldn't sleep. I racked my brain of things I could do, and I pulled out my quill and some parchment. I hadn't written to Oliver in over a week, so why not now? His match was in a week, and I should let him know that we can make it after all.

_Ollie, _

_Haven't written to you in a while, so I figured: why not now? I just wanted to let you know that Fred, George, and I will all be able to make it to your game next Thursday. How we'll get past Umbridge is a mystery to me, but here's the thing. I don't care if I get caught. I've decided that I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. I'm done, Oliver, and it feels great to be able to say that. All my life I've played by the rules, and never really _lived.

_Anyway, I'm ranting now, so I'll let you go. I can't wait to see you for your game, so train hard, because I'm expecting the best from my favorite Keeper. _

_Love, your friend, _

_Katie Fitch_

_PS: I'm still upset at You, Fred and George for writing behind my back. I know that they told you about Valentine's Day. We're going to have a little chat, you and I, after your game._

Pleased with my letter, I slipped it underneath my pillow, and dozed off to sleep, making a mental note to run to the Owlery in the morning.

* * *

"Katie, I think you were right last week. Maybe we shouldn't go to Oliver's game. We wouldn't want you getting in trouble." I snorted at George.

"Honestly George, who do you think I am? The three of us can handle Umbridge. We're still going to Oliver's game tomorrow."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Milady, I believe my less handsome brother is right," I giggled, and George hit Fred in the arm. "but it might be too consequential for you to skip class and leave Hogwarts for a few days."

"Fred, George." I looked at them. "We're going to be _together,_ we can handle this. Plus, I already promised Oliver that we'd be there."

"But—"

"No 'buts' George." Fred opened his mouth to protest, but I clasped my hand over it. "You too, Fred. I've already decided that we're going. I don't give a rat's ass about Umbridge. I'm tired of playing by the rules of her game here. We're leaving tonight."

I removed my hand from his mouth. The twins just looked at each other and nodded.

"Good. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower, midnight, sharp. Understood?"

* * *

I slipped over to my trunk in the night silently, careful not to wake anyone.

"Lumos.." Light spilled from the tip of my wand. I grabbed a small pouch among other things, and set them down on the cool wooden floor. I began stuffing things inside the bag. Hermione had taught me the spell to use on the bag last summer at the Weasley's home. I never knew when I would need a bottomless bag, but I was eternally grateful to have befriended the girl over the summer.

Stuffing enough things in the bag to last us the duration of our trip, I shut my trunk, taking one last look around the room, double checking to make sure everyone was still asleep. Sighing in relief, I walked over to my bed to grab my new Nimbus that Fred and George had given to me for my birthday. I was excited to use my new broom, I hadn't had the chance to fly it yet.

Making my way to a window big enough to fly through, I mounted my broom, and kicked off of the ground. Immediately I was airborne.

Within a minute I was in the Astronomy Tower. Fred and George were already there, holding duffel bags. They looked at my small pouch, exchanged looks, and looked back at me holding my broom in one hand, and the small pouch in the other. I chuckled.

"Hermione taught me a spell to use on a bag. Its bottomless." To prove my point, I pulled out several things, showing them. "See?" I smiled at them in the dark. They grinned back at me.

"So you're sure you want to do this?" I simply nodded in return. George shrugged and Fred just looked at him. I held out my hand, waiting for them to give their bags over. George was the first to understand, and tossed his bag over to me. I stuffed it in, and did the same for Fred's.

"So we're off?" I looked at them, waiting. They grinned back at me.

"We're off!"

Grabbing our brooms, one by one, we ascended into the sky, laughing hysterically as we flew away from Hogwarts.

* * *

"Katie, how much longer till we're there?" I sighed in irritation. That has to be the twentieth time he's asked me in the past ten minutes. Don't even get me started on Fred.

I looked up at where the sun was in the sky. It appeared to be around eight. "Less than an hour, George. We'd have been there sooner if some people didn't _need _a break..." I looked over at Fred, who just stuck his tongue out at me. "How many times do I have to tell you that I was worried for _you, _milady..!" George snorted and I laughed. "Get off it mate, we both know that you had to take a bloody leak, because you wouldn't lay off the firewhiskey.." George flew out of the way just before Fred had flew into him. I laughed at them. Even though they're almost eighteen, they acted like bloody four year olds.

I squinted, and was excited to see Puddlemore's Quidditch Pitch up ahead. "Knock it off you two! We're practically there! Look!" I pointed out ahead of us, and the boys stopped trying to knock each other off of their brooms long enough to see that we were in fact, almost there.

"Thank the Lord, my ass was killing me riding on this bloody broom all night."

"George! Don't talk in front of dear Katie's virgin ears like that, she's just a wee child." I flew next to Fred, ramming into him slightly. "Oh shut your face Weasley, it's not like I haven't heard worse coming from _your _mouth." Fred just rolled his eyes. "Why, milady, I would _never..._!" He feigned hurt and George and I just laughed along with him. Nearing closer to Puddlemore, we flew lower and dismounted our brooms, shoving them into my bag.

"Alrighty then, where can we find Oliver?"

I bit my lip. That was a good question. "Um, well, I'm not so sure exactly.."

George started to whine but Fred pushed him over and soon enough, they were on the ground, wrestling like a couple of fools. I sighed, and decided to start walking around, trying to find someone to help us. After a few moments, the boys finally noticed I wasn't there any longer, and ran after me, trying to catch up.

Huffing up on either side of me, Fred began to speak. "So, Katie-Kates, what do you propose we do now?"

"Yes, what proposition do you hold in store for us?"

I giggled at the nickname. The twins' imagination never seemed to run out. "Well, I say we wander about for a bit, find somewhere to set up camp until the match starts, and then grab our seats. We can find Oliver after the game—I'm sure he's busy now." Fred and George nodded their agreement, and we continued walking about for a while.

George was the first to break the silence. "So Katie, what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

I bit my lip again, and twirled a piece of hair between my fingers. I'd never really planned on it before. "Well, I'm not so sure. Truthfully, I've never really thought about it."

Fred piped in this time. "Oh come on, dearie, you've got to have _some _sort of plan, haven't ya?"

I giggled. "Alright, Fred you've found me out. After Hogwarts I'm going to marry you, the love of my life, work at a joke shop that we'll all open up together, but leave you for George, because let's face it, he's better looking than you are." Fred's face turned into a heavy scowl and George just burst out into hysterics.

"It's not funny, George!" This just made George laugh even harder. He was clutching at his sides now, trying his best to breathe.

Feeling bad for teasing Fred, I wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned him to him, the three of us still walking around. "Come on now, Fred, you know I was only kidding. How can I make it up to ya?" He seemed to ponder that for a moment, rubbing his chin before answering. "Well, now that you say it like that..." George was still sniggering, walking behind us. "Oi! Shut up back there would ya? Katie's just promised me anything I could want, I need to weigh my options here!"

I rolled my eyes up at him. "Well, let me get back to you on that, but trust me, I'll think of something." He winked down at me and I giggled at the thought of what I would have to do for Fred to make it up to him.

After walking in silence for a while longer, I spoke up. "George? Fred?"

"Hm?" They answered in unison. Seriously, how _did _they do that?

"What do _you two _plan on doing after Hogwarts. You know, out in the real world?"

"Well, we kinda want to upon up our own shop. You know, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. S'got a nice ring to it, don'tcha think?" I nodded my agreement. It did sound nice. I knew that they would be the biggest thing that hit the Wizarding world too. When they put their minds together, the two of them are geniuses. "So that's it? You open a joke shop, and then what?" I was curious now. What else had they planned about their life?

George walked up to the other side of me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I still had Fred's arm around my waist. "Well," George was speaking now. "_I _plan to settle down eventually. I don't know about Fred here, but as for me, I want it. Just gotta find the right girl, right Fred?" I looked up at George who had winked at Fred. The twins could be so strange sometimes. Scratch that. _All _the time.

"So what about it Fred? Got a girl on your mind? Planning to settle down soon?" George and I chuckled together. It could be so fun teasing Fred sometimes.

"Well none that I plan on telling _you two _about, but yeah, they're might be a lucky lady in my future. I'm not banking on it though." Suddenly I felt sorry for Fred. Why did he feel that way?

Moved by sympathy, I tried to get this girl's name from Fred. "Well then, who is she? Care to share?" He just smiled down at me. "Didn't I tell you before? _My lips are sealed._" And to prove his point, he pretended to lock his lips up, and toss the key behind us. I just shook my head, smiling at the two of them.

George was grinning at me now. "Well then, how about you Katie? Anyone special in your future?" I groaned. Need I explain myself to these two? But, they had more or less told me about themselves, so it was only fair that I extend the same courtesy.

"I don't know. I mean, if the right guy comes around one day, sure, maybe it'll work out, but for now, I'm fine just the way things are." We had split apart now, and were all lounging against a fallen tree. I closed my eyes, trying to picture my future. "I used to have a good idea of what my future would be like. I'd settle down and raise the kids, but not after quitting my job to be a full time mother for them. My husband would come home after work and we'd all have a great big dinner together. Kinda old fashioned I guess."

A pleasant, short and simple silence filled its way between the three of us. Fred broke it. "So, you believe in true love?"

I let out a sigh. "Dunno. Sure, I mean, it's nice to think about, but I doubt it'd happen to me."

George spoke. "Why do you say that dearie?"

I just shrugged. "I mean, look at my life. Who out there would be _the one, _my _other half_? I'm a mess. I wouldn't want that for anyone else."

I opened my eyes to see Fred twirling a piece of grass around, and George looking up at the clear blue sky through the trees. George was the one to speak again. "Katie, you're not a mess." I smiled at him. They always knew how to make me feel better. "Thanks George."

"So how about love at first sight?" What was this, an interrogation? I smiled at him nonetheless.

"I'll get back to you on that one. How about you two?"

"Not yet." George responded, still looking up at the sky.

"You, Fred?"

Fred just smiled back at us. "Let me get back to you on that one, too."

I laughed and pushed Fred lightly. "Fred, you have to answer at least _one _question!"

He smirked at me. "Alright, fine, give me another one."

Before I could speak, George cut in. "I've got a question dear brother." George was smiling wickedly at the two of us now. I just giggled, and leaned back against the tree again. Fred glared at his brother. "Alright... What is it, _Georgie_?"

George was still grinning. "Why don't you tell us who you'd like to settle down with Fred, or at least give us the name of the girl?" I looked over at Fred who was still glaring at George. If looks could kill...

"Well, Fred? Let's hear it." I smiled encouragingly at him.

"Yes Freddie, let's hear it." I looked over at George who simply winked at me.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Fred whined. He stood.

"C'mon, Fred, it's just _one question. _Answer it!" George was antagonizing him now. It hit me then. George already knew the answer. Fred didn't want to tell me.

George stood up as well. They looked at each other for a moment. I still sat on the ground.

"Fred, it's just a question. I'm sure Katie's dying to know.."

"Shut you mouth George, before I do it for you.." Fred balled a fist and George looked ready to pounce. Only George wore a smile on his face.

Knowing how _'violent' _Fred has been as of late, I decided to butt in. "Alright George, that's enough. I suppose he doesn't have to answer if he doesn't feel comfortable doing so." Fred seemed to visibly relax and George just rolled his eyes at me.

"You always let people off too easily, Kates. You're such a softie." I stuck my tongue out at him. "It doesn't help either that my brother's being a bloody baby, either."

Fred simply shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon." George simply shrugged, and I watched Fred's retreating figure get smaller as it disappeared. I threw a small stick at George.

"Hey! What was that for?" He brushed himself off. I rolled my eyes. "As if you don't know George."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smiled innocently at me now and sat next to me, leaning on the fallen tree's trunk.

"You know very well what I mean, George. Just be nice to him. He obviously didn't want to talk about it." George just chuckled.

"Katie dear, I _am _being nice to him. You should see me when I'm actually trying to piss him off." I just elbowed him lightly and put my head on his shoulder.

"Just, be _nicer _to him alright?" George just sighed, and I could feel him smiling. "Alright, alright. I'll be nicer to him." I smiled and shut my eyes. "Happy dearie?"

Feeling myself drifting off to sleep, I yawned. "Very.."

* * *

It had felt like I was sleeping for hours when my eyelids fluttered open. I rubbed the sleep out of them, but noticed that I was laying on a sleeping bag, not George's shoulder where I had originally fallen asleep. I sat up and yawned, stretching.

I looked around, and noticed that it was just Fred and I. "Where's George?"

He looked up at me. He was scribbling something down in a notebook that George and him often put ideas for their latest pranks in. He shut the little book and placed it next to him.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty, finally awake?" I giggled. "Shut up, Fred. I was tired. Long night." He just smiled at me. "So where is your brother? Don't tell me you two finally tried to kill each other off, and I'll find his body somewhere in the woods.."

Fred let out a hearty laugh. "But that would upset milady, wouldn't it? I only live to make you happy hun." I rolled my eyes sarcastically at him. "But, if you must know," Fred went on. "George went for a little walk, and we decided to move you onto a sleeping bag."

I smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Fred."

"Anytime."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. "Have any idea what the time is?" Fred glanced down at his watch. "Quarter till four. Why?" Wow. Had I really been asleep that long? I must have been tireder than I thought.

"Well, the game starts in, oh, fifteen minutes?" His eyes bugged out and he jumped to his feet. In moments we were packing up, shoving things into the tiny little bag, calling for George to come back.

George came running in, huffing."You rang?"

"Game's in ten minutes. We gotta get going." It was George's turn to be surprised. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!"

The three of us bounded through the forest, and in moments we were at Puddlemore's Quidditch Pitch. Once inside, we were taken aback. "Bloody hell..." I heard one of the twins whisper.

And bloody hell was right. Puddlemore was at least three times the size of Hogwart's Quidditch Pitch, and it was packed full. When I had shown my tickets to a man who worked there, he apparated us to our seats. I tossed him a couple of Galleons as a tip. He tipped his hat, and was off.

Our seats were right near Oliver's Keeper post. We would definitely be getting a good view from here.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." The announcer's voice silenced the crowd. "Puddlemore United is proud to welcome you here today for this season's opening game!" The crowd cheered. "Now to introduce you to our players..."

Fred George and I listened and waited for Oliver to appear. He was the final one on both teams to be announced. Flying onto the field at the sound of his name, the three of us screamed and cheered for him. Somehow, being able to hear us within the roar of the crowd, Oliver gave a small wave before taking his spot near the hoops.

* * *

It was dark outside by the time the game had finished. The twins and I had tried to make our way out of the stands, but gave up after a minute. It was too packed, so we sat ourselves down, waiting until the crowd lessened.

I looked the Pitch over, taking in its monstrous size. I smiled to myself, knowing that Oliver had gotten what he most wanted in life—to be a professional Quidditch player. All of his hard work at Hogwarts had payed off for him. He played a wicked game out there, only letting two shots get past him. Puddlemore had won by a landslide, thanks to him. The other team's Catchers were fierce—I knew that if I still played, I wouldn't stand a chance in hell out there. Oliver had what it took to make it.

Looking over at the twins, I rolled my eyes. They were arguing about something or another that happened during the game. Tuning them out, I scanned the stadium once more. There was still a decent crowd left, but I knew that we should be able to get out faster if we left now.

"Oi!" I stood, looking at the twins. "You two ready to go find Oliver?" They immediately stopped whatever they had been doing, and rose to join me in our departure. I led the way to the nearest stairwell, stepping over discarded snacks and garbage left behind by the fans. I heard the twins behind me, still talking about the game. Finally locating the stairs, I threw a glance over my shoulders to make sure I hadn't lost Fred and George. They were still behind me, and we made our way down to the field, hoping to spot Oliver.

"—and you saw them? They were _massive!_"

"Indeed, I did. I bet we coulda taken them though."

"You're off your rocker, you saw the size of the other team's beaters—"

I giggled at the two of them. They were still chattering on about the game.

Finally down at the field, I looked around for Oliver. I spotted him within a small crowd of fans. He appeared to be signing autographs—how cute.

"Oi! Wood!" Damn those two and their twin telepathy. They always knew what the other was thinking, and _saying. _

We were closer now to Oliver and his fans. His head shot up at the sound of his name. Searching for a brief moment, his gaze fell on us and he waved. The three of us grinned and ran over to him.

"Now if you'll all excuse me for a moment, I have some old friends—"

"_Oliver!" _I ran for Oliver, jumping at him for a hug. He caught me, and twirled me around once or twice before setting me on the ground again. Oliver let out a booming laugh. I grinned like a small child on Christmas, looking up at him adoringly. He laughed at me, and I joined in. It was so good to _see _him again. I haven't been with him since Hogwarts.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." I wrapped my arms around Oliver, glad to hear his voice. Laughing up at him, it seemed as if he hadn't changed much either. I was glad that playing professionally hadn't messed with him.

"I'm glad that _you _haven't changed, Ollie." I grinned at him and he made a face. Yep, same old Oliver. Same old Oliver who _still _hated that nickname. Just then Fred and George reached us, slapping Oliver on the back from each side. Oliver didn't even budge at the contact.

Pulling back a little, I looked Oliver up and down a few times. Oliver's personality didn't seemed to have changed, but physically, he was not the same old Oliver I had grown up with. He had filled out a little more, definitely more muscular than the last time I had seen him. He seemed to grow a few inches as well, and had definitely gotten a littler tanner, too.

"Captain!" The twins saluted Oliver. I rolled my eyes and continued to hug him. He's one of my best friends, and I've missed him terribly the past two years. Oliver chuckled, and slung an arm around me. The three of us started walking, Oliver leading the way.

"So," Oliver grinned at the three of us. When he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly, and there seemed to be a small sparkle shining forth from his eyes. Fred and George were walking on either side of Oliver and I, who were still half walking, half hugging. "did you enjoy the game?" And that's how the next hour or so went, with the four of us strolling around the Pitch, catching up and relaying the game to one another.

"—and that bludger you took to the gut, well I was sure that you'd have been knocked clean off your broom." Fred was grinning at Oliver now. Oliver laughed. "Well, I guess I've built up a sort of _tolerance _against those nasty little buggers." I giggled. That was what Oliver had always said about bludgers when pulling someone new onto the team back at Hogwarts.

We walked around the field once more, and decided that we should do a little more roaming around. "So who'd like to take me _shopping?_" I smiled devilishly at the three boys. Fred and George groaned. Alright then, I'd just have to pin Oliver into taking me. Oliver shifted his eyes between the twins and I. I looked up at him, batting my eyelashes at him, pouting. "_Please, _Oliver?" He too, groaned in response. This time, I recognized, in defeat. I let out a small squeal and ran up to hug him.

"I'll be fast, I swear I will! I just need to pick up a few things. You know, souvenirs and such.."

Oliver just sighed and smiled down at me.

"Careful mate," George began.

"—last time she said that she practically bought out the whole store." I glared at Fred and made a face at him. It was only an hour or two... Four at the most. And need I say that almost everything I bought were gifts for _other people? _Hm? I thought so.

Fred and George just laughed. Oliver spoke up. "Alright, so I'll take Katie into the village, and you two can do whatever the hell it is you do in your spare time..." The twins exchanged evil looks. "Or, I could introduce you to the team, and let you use some of our equipment..."

This made the boys grin from ear to ear. Oh dear, what on Earth had Oliver _done_? I groaned and the boys just laughed. Don't any of them know how much damage that Fred and George could do on a broom? _With _their Beater's bats? I shot a look up at Oliver, but he just winked at me. I laughed.

"Okay, so Oliver and I are going into the village to shop, and you two can have fun here, being careful not to turn this place to a pile of rubble when we get back..."

"and we'll meet you back here, in oh, and hour or so?" Oliver looked down at his watch he had on. I hadn't noticed that he was out of uniform. He must have changed fast before signing autographs earlier.

The twins just shrugged. "Whatever you say, captain!" Fred saluted Oliver, and we just laughed.

George smiled back at us. "Yes, and if you don't mind bringing her back in one piece for us, if you catch my drift..." I blushed scarlet and Oliver just laughed. In an instant, the Fred's hand came in contact with the back of George's head.

"Ow! Bloody hell Fred, just you wait until I get my hands on a bat, then you'll be sorry..!" I rolled my eyes, and Oliver just led them into his team's equipment room. He returned minutes later. He offered me his arm, and I took it. We made our way out of the Quidditch Pitch and onto a path to town.

"And you're sure that you haven't lost your mind, leaving Fred and George alone with your team's things?" Oliver just looked down at me and smiled. "I used to play with them. I know what kind of damage they can do." He shrugged. "The guys are pretty lax with their stuff, too. They won't mind it being borrowed by some old friends." I smiled. Oliver really hadn't changed much.

We walked down the road for a while, making small talk along the way.

"So I'm surprised that Fred and George haven't driven you crazy yet. How was your trip here?" I chuckled. "It was fine. We left at midnight via broom—and, oh I had almost forgotten to tell you Ollie—" Oliver cringed at the nickname. I just giggled. "—Fred and George bought me a new broom; you should see it! It's so _fast_!" I continued to explain in detail my broom to Oliver, who took it all in, smiling. What a good friend the boy was.

"So you all flew? And left your brooms where? You should know better, Miss Fitch, than leaving things behind in the woods." He grinned at me, and I just laughed. I held up my small pouch for him to see, and he just eyed it, completely clueless. "And what about your bag, dear?" I rolled my eyes, and fished around in it for a moment, pulling several things out at a time. Oliver's eyes grew big for a moment, before composing himself.

"You're bloody brilliant, you know that Katie?" I giggled at him, tying the bag shut.

"Actually, I didn't come up with this. You remember Hermione Granger?" Oliver nodded. "She taught me the spell last summer. Never knew when it would come in use, but I'm glad I know it."

We continued to chat about things for a while longer. "Speaking of school," Oliver began. We had made our way well into the village now, just window shopping. "How is it that they let you come here today to see my match?" I looked down at the ground, suddenly finding the paved walkway more interesting than our little chat.

"Katie, don't tell me you three just up and _left_?"

"Well then, we just didn't up and leave." I looked at him, smiling sheepishly. He groaned, and rubbed his temples.

"You do realize that you're going to get it once you get back, don't you?" I rolled my eyes at him, waving it off as if it weren't a big deal. In reality, I knew that I didn't care. I wasn't fooling myself though. I knew that I would be punished for leaving school unexpectedly, and with Umbridge in charge, I shuddered at the possibilities of the punishment I would no doubt receive.

"Oliver, I told you. I'm tired of listening to other people's rules. I'm making my own rules now. I'm not playing by someone else's game any longer. I'm through."

Oliver shook his head. "He finally looked at me, a small smile on his face. "You do know that you're out of your mind, right?" I rolled my eyes at him, smiling. "Just promise me you'll be ok, and _please, _just _try _to not be totally reckless?" I nodded, and pulled him into a shop. I laughed, realizing it was a Quidditch shop. Oliver was _always _found in a Quidditch supplies store whenever I visited him in Diagon Alley. Always.

His eyes lit up slightly, looking around the shop. I inhaled the smell of the shop. I loved Quidditch, not nearly half as much as Oliver did, but I still adored the sport. The smell of any Quidditch store was filled with leather, wood, polishes, and something else I couldn't quite place. By playing Quidditch, I always felt so free and unstoppable. I knew that it was because that was when I could actually let loose and _fly. _

I scanned the racks of supplies that seemed to go on forever, grabbing a few things here and there. I spotted some Puddlemore souvenirs off to the side, and I dragged Oliver along. Picking up some pin up flags and a couple of shirts, I spotted some posters. I unrolled one, and Oliver was waving back at me on it, riding his broom. I looked back at Oliver, who was groaning at the picture of him. I grinned at him. "I think I'll get this one." I rolled it up, and waved it in his face. He groaned again, trying to grab it out of my hands. He chased me once around the store, grabbing me once from behind. I squealed, and he carried me to the store clerk. The elderly man just rose his eyebrows at us, and Oliver set me on the counter. I was laughing uncontrollably now, gasping for air.

"I think we're ready to pay now, sir." The store keeper looked back and forth between us for a moment, and shrugged his shoulder slightly. Pulling out his wand, he started to put things in bags, ringing them up. I hopped off the counter, grabbing the money I needed to pay. Oliver already had a handful of coins out, ready to give to the man.

I pushed his hand back. "Oh, no you don't." He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Katie. What kind of friend would I be, not paying for you?"

I elbowed him out of the way, paying the man and taking the bags. "A very good one, Mr. Wood." We laughed, and exited the store, arms linked.

Down the road a ways, heading out of the village, we had stopped so I could stop and put the things I bought in my small pack. We made our way through the village and onto a secluded road, back to Puddlemore.

We walked along in a comfortable silence for some time. I was the first to speak. "You know something, Oliver?"

"What's that?" I looked up at him, bumping into him from time to time on our walk.

"You're really lucky you know. Being able to just _fly _all of the time. I wish I was done with Hogwarts, and out in the real world. Just me and my broom," I flashed him a smile. "you know?"

"It's not all that spectacular, really Katie, it isn't." I snorted. Did I really just hear that come out of _Oliver's _mouth?

"Please, _Oliver Wood, _Quidditch obsessee, the man who would rather marry his _broom_ saying this?" I elbowed him. Teasing Oliver was almost as fun as teasing Fred. "You must be joking."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Sure, I mean, it's fun and all, and I really do _love _it, but what about you? Why's it so special to you?"

"Because I'm free, Oliver. When I get on that broom, it's just _me. _I can't find that anywhere else. When I'm in the air, it's like the wind's blowing away all of my problems, and I don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'm really, truly _free._" I looked at Oliver, a smile on my face. "You're just so _lucky _to have been given this chance, Oliver. Really, you are."

He smiled, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Everyone deserves a chance to fly Katie." He wrapped his arms around me, and we continued our walk. We could see Puddlemore now. "_Especially _you."

Entering the Pitch, I looked up to see Fred and George knocking a bludger back and forth each other, trying to knock the other one off of his broom. I grinned, and shouted up to them. "Don't kill yourselves, you two! How would I find my way back to Hogwarts?" Hearing me shouting to them, they whizzed down on their borrowed brooms to us. Oliver dropped his arm from around my shoulders, and caught the bludger they tossed at him.

"Have a nice ride?" The twins hopped off the brooms.

"That was bloody _brilliant, _mate!"

"Yeah, thanks again, Wood."

Oliver smiled at them. "Anytime, boys."

* * *

We had said our goodbyes to Oliver, leaving him to go. I hugged him tightly, whispering my goodbyes to him, not knowing how long until our next visit would be. He promised to write, and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at him as he and the twins said their goodbyes.

Departing from Oliver and Puddlemore, Fred, George and I walked back into the woods, searching for a decent campsite. We had all agreed upon leaving in the morning. I yawned loudly, blushing as I did so. George sniggered at me. "Didn't get enough sleep earlier, dear?" I attempted to push him over, but instead stumbled and tripped myself. This made the boys erupt in laughter, and I just scowled at them, sitting on the ground. I huffed. "Anyone care to help me up?"

George looked at Fred, who had bent down in front of me. "C'mon now, milady."

I eyed him suspiciously from behind. If he thought I was getting on his back, he'd better think again. "I can walk fine, thank you Mr. Weasley."

Fred just laughed. "And that's why you're sitting on the floor? Get on, before you knock a tree over." Knowing I'd lose this argument, I blushed, hopping onto Fred's back. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, and he grabbed my legs, walking alongside his brother.

"Tell me when I get too heavy for you, I don't want to be a bother." I shot a glare over at George who was sniggering at me. Fred just snorted.

"Please Katie, you, heavy?" Now he was just making fun of me. I was no lightweight. "You're one of the thinnest people I've seen." I hit him lightly on the back.

"Fred Weasley, stop teasing me!"

"Who's teasing here?"

George added in, "Katie hun, you really are _not _fat. I don't know what's possessed you to think of that."

A deep shade of red found its way to settle on my face, and I put my head down on Fred's back, as we made our way through the dark woods.

Finally the twins settled on an appropriate spot to be deemed our camp, and I slid off of Fred's back, tossing my pouch to George. I whipped out my wand, and started a campfire.

By the time I had gotten the fire started, Fred and George laid out a few sleeping bags, and were having a drink, lounging against a tree. I yawned once again, and stretched. I sauntered over to the sleeping bags, picked one up, and found a nice spot to settle down in. I tossed it down, and flattened it out. I picked up my small pack and grabbed my wand.

"Accio _pillows._" I heard a snigger some from one of the Weasley twins, and I threw them a glare, with three fluffy pillows in hand. George rolled his eyes, and Fred just smirked at him. I threw them each a pillow, and they caught them with ease.

Placing my own pillow down on my sleeping bag, I grabbed my pack and rose. The twins raised their brows at me, but said nothing and continued to lean against their tree.

"I'm going to change." I walked past them, and threw a look behind me. "I hope that you both know better than peeking?" Once again, George sniggered, and was met with a blow to the head from Fred. I would have to talk to Fred sometime soon, he seemed to be getting more violent. I giggled. "Wouldn't dream of it, milady." I stuck my tongue at Fred, and turned to walk further into the woods, far enough away to change in peace.

I figured I had been walking long enough, and I checked behind me to make sure. I couldn't even see the glow of the campfire, so I lit my wand and tossed my bag on a nearby rock. I threw my pair of jeans on for a pair of shorts, and tossed my shirt off. Digging through the bag, I pulled out my shirt that I had bought while out in the village with Oliver. I pulled it over my head, and brushed my hair thoroughly, untangling any knots from the sea of straight locks I wore in today. I placed the brush and the clothes I had wore today back in my pack, and started making my way back to the boys, taking my sweet time.

Arriving back at camp, I noticed that both boys had placed a sleeping bag on either side of mine. I raised a brow at them. Fred just shrugged at me standing there, and slipped into his bag. George smiled innocently up at me, and fluffed his pillow.

"You know guys, I'm pretty sure that there's enough room in the forest for three of us..." I tossed my pack at the foot of my sleeping bag, and sat down. George was still fluffing his pillow, pretending not to have heard me. I looked over at Fred, who was laying down now, hands clasped behind his head. He looked over to me.

"What?" He looked so innocent. I rolled my eyes.

"Why such tight quarters?" I gestured to the couple of inches the bags had between them. "Want another bloody nose?" I giggled and winked at him. Fred just shook his head and made a face at me.

"You gave Fred a bloody nose? _Do tell!_" I rolled my eyes at George being so immature.

"Georgie, be nice..."

George sighed and plopped down on his makeshift bed, zipping himself up inside the sleeping bag in defeat.

I slipped myself into my sleeping bag, finally getting comfortable, when a thought hit me. "Anyone bother to put up any protection charms around the camp?" I looked at the twins, and both shook their heads. I groaned and got up, grabbing my wand. Fred boosted himself up.

"Want me to do it, hun?"

I shook my head. "That's alright, you two try to get some sleep, we're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning. Plus, I'm already up." I didn't have to tell them twice, as George seemed to be half asleep already, mumbling his thanks. Fred smiled, and let his head hit the pillow.

I began casting some basic protection charms around our campsite, when I heard Fred speak.

"Thanks babe." I flashed him a smile.

"Anytime, Fred."

* * *

I stretched and sat up in my sleeping bag, thankfully without giving one of the Weasley twins a bloody nose. I looked over at George, who was lying face down—drooling—on his pillow. A light snore could be heard from him time to time. I giggled at him softly, careful not to wake either of the boys up from their much needed sleep. Sitting up further, I drew my knees up to my chest and looked at Fred, who was lying on his back, one hand laying face up on my pillow, the other on his stomach. He grumbled something incoherent in his sleep and I rolled my eyes at him.

Noting that it was still dark out, and wanting to give the twins some sleep, I threw on a pair of jeans, and threw on a my old Quidditch sweater. I threw my hair into a quick, somewhat sloppy french braid, and slipped away from camp. Taking one look back at the boys, I smiled, and I made my way out of camp.

Looking up, and being pleased with the size of the tree, I began to climb. Slipping a few times, I managed to make my way to a sturdy enough branch that was able to support my weight, I boosted myself up, and sat down. I leaned my back against the rough trunk of the tree, and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the woods. I smiled and looked out at the sky. It was beginning to get lighter out, and I was eager to see the sunrise.

I absentmindedly ran my fingers up and down my wand, never taking my eyes off of the sky. It felt so good to be away from Hogwarts and all of its _rules. _The sun was now further up in the sky, sending off shades of pinks, yellows, and oranges throughout the morning sky, melting the darkness away.

I smiled to myself and thought back to the times Cedric and I had watched the sunset together at Hogwarts.

_Cedric was playing with a piece of hair, and I was leaning back against him. Cedric was leaning his back against a tree, and we were out by the Black Lake. The sun had just started to set, and I remarked at the colors the sun was making. _

"_It's perfect." I breathed._

"_Mm. Perfect."_

_I looked up to smile at Cedric. He was already smiling down at me, not even bothering to look at the sky. I giggled, and he leaned down to press his lips to mine._

A slight breeze brought me back to reality, and I tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. My heart ached as I gazed at the sun. I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek. I smiled to myself, wiping it away.

Oh how I missed Cedric terribly, but I had made a promise to myself that I would let the past stay the past and focus on the present. Maybe I could find someone in the future. Someone to start over with. I knew that I could never erase the past, for Cedric had made his very own hand print on my heart. I would never be able to take it away, and I realized that I didn't want to. Whomever I decided to open my heart to next—_if I did_—he would have to realize that he would be receiving an already used heart. I smiled at the thought of my future, waking up next to a smiling face every morning...

I was broke out of my daydreaming by my name being called out in the forest.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe you didn't notice she was _gone, _George!" I sighed. Fred sounded angry.

"_Me? _What about _you, _Fred! I wasn't the _only one _asleep, you know!" Great, George sounded just as upset. I looked down from my spot in the trees, spotting a pair of Ginger heads bobbing around below.

"Oh just shut your trap, would ya? What if she's _hurt? _We need to _find her, _George." I looked at the sun once more before sitting up in the tree. "Katie! Katie dear, can you _hear _us?"

Deciding to put an end to this search, I yelled down to the boys. "Oi! Fred! George! I'm up _here_!" Two identical faces shot up at the sound of my voice, and I waved down to them.

"Katie!" George looked relieved to have found me. I smiled down at him.

"Why the _bloody hell _are you up in a tree, dear?" Fred looked bewildered, but relieved to know that I was alright, and no harm had been done to me.

I heard George laugh. "No offense, but knowing _you, _dearie, you'd probably fall and snap your wand." I rolled my eyes, almost down to the ground now.

I thought I'd heard Fred mumble,"Or her neck.." but I brushed it off, figuring that I was hearing things. Hopping down the last few feet to the boys, I smiled, and skipped over to them, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. Fred sat there, a blush creeping onto his face, and George just smiled at me, touching his cheek lightly where I had kissed it.

"Thank you two for being so worried about me, but I'm fine." I grabbed both of their arms, and we started walking back to camp. "So are you two ready to get going? If we leave now, we should be back for dinner tonight." Fred and George smiled, and we packed up camp. Grabbing our brooms, we made our way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The flight back to the castle was long and tiring, but we made it back faster than our trip had been yesterday. It was dark out, but just barely, and we flew up into the Astronomy Tower. I had put my broom off to the side, and tossed Fred and George each of their belongings, as well as a few souvenirs I had picked up while out shopping with Oliver. The twins and I said our goodbyes, and I promised to meet them down in the Great Hall in less than an hour, granting we don't get caught.

"Be careful you two, and _please, _try to stay out of trouble. We're probably in deep enough shit as is."

"Sure, sure. We'll do our best—" Fred began.

"—but we can't make any promises, dear." George smiled and waved back to me, as they made their way out of the Tower. I grabbed my broom, and flew as stealthily as I could down to roughly where Hufflepuff's common room was. I slipped into the Entrance Hall, and by some sort of luck, got into my room without seeing a soul. I slid my broom underneath my bed, and threw my things into my trunk. Grabbing my school uniform and robe, I threw it on, and unbraided my hair. It fell loosely down my back, and I glanced up at the clock. At least dinner had barely started an hour ago. Maybe we wouldn't get caught after all.

I slipped on my shoes, and slid my wand into a pocket on the inside of my robe. I walked out of my room and through the common room. It felt... different to be back somehow. I thought that I would feel better about being back inside the castle, but I just felt like a little canary, locked away in a cage.

I made my way silently into the halls of Hogwarts, looking around me from time to time. Still not a soul in sight, how odd. But just as soon as I had thought the words, I was pulled roughly by my hair.

I yelped. What in the _hell? _I looked up to see Filch, with his fist in my hair, pulling me back slightly.

"And where have _you _been, _Miss Fitch_?" He hissed at me. My heart skipped a beat and fell into my stomach. Shit, I'd been caught. What do I tell him? The truth? I decided to hold my tongue. I had the right to remain silent... right?

"_Well, Miss Fitch?" _I just stared at him, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. He was pulling on my hair_—__hard. And it hurt._

Filch just laughed. I low, throaty laugh. He tugged at my hair, and I whimpered slightly. "Well, then, if you won't answer me, perhaps you'd like to answer Headmistress Umbridge." My eyes went wide at that, and he dragged me along to Umbridge's office. What had I gotten myself into? I prayed silently that neither Fred or George had been caught.

When we reached the door to Umbridge's office, Filch pounded on the door twice. I heard a clicking of heels, and Pro—I mean, _Headmistress _Umbridge opened the door. Standing at about five foot tall, Umbridge was a nasty looking woman. Round and bulging, she always had pink on. Her hair was in a bland sandy colored mass of short curls framing her pudgy face, and on it, she wore a small smirk. I was overwhelmed with how badly I wanted to smack the smirk off of her nasty little face.

"Well, well, well. Now, what one Earth do we have _here_?" She still had that bloody smirk plastered on her face. "Come in, come in, won't you?" At that, Filch pushed me forward, finally releasing my head from his fist. I stumbled in. My scalp was _killing me._

"Thank you for your services. You may leave." She was speaking to Filch now, who just stood there.

"May I suggest a punishment—"

Umbridge just smiled at him. "That will be all, _thank you._" Filch sauntered away, a scowl on his face. The door was shut. I stood tall, trying to appear confident, and unbreakable. She still had a smile on her round face.

"Won't you step into my office?" She turned round, and I followed her into a small, round room that had hundreds of 'meowing' cats on plates all over the wall. They hissed at me when I entered. I myself was a dog person.

Umbridge shut this door behind her now. She began to pace back and forth across the room.

_Click. Click. Click._

Between her heels, that _damn_ smile still on her face, and those _bloody _cats, I was ready to explode. I stood my ground.

"Where have you been the past thirty six hours, Miss Fitch?" She stopped pacing to stare at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, not speaking.

She sighed, still smiling. "I know for a fact that you, as well as the _Weasley Twins _were not in this castle for well over a day, now. Tell me," Oh how I wanted to wipe that smug little smirk off her face.. "where were you three? You do realize that it is _forbidden _to leave school grounds, I'm sure?"

I stood silent. She wouldn't break me. I wouldn't let her.

She began tapping her foot. "I _will not _ask again, Miss Fitch."

My eyes narrowed at her.

We stood there for a moment longer, glaring at one another.

She sighed, and walked over to her desk, pulling open a drawer. "Won't you have a seat?" She looked up at me, a smile still plastered on her face. Silently I sat down across from her. She flicked her wand at the door. I heard it lock. My heart seemed to drop even further than I thought it could.

My gaze followed her hand as she pulled out a long feathery quill. She placed it on the desk.

I gulped, and froze in my seat. I was terrified, and I knew what was coming.

She noticed my fear. "I assume you know what this is." She gestured to the Blood Quill.

Just then, both of our heads snapped up to the door. I turned in my seat, but not after taking another look at the quill that lay on her desk. Umbridge's smile faltered. Anger flashed across her face for a brief moment. It was soon replaced by a fake smile.

There was another knock at the door. "Yes?" Umbridge was pissed, I could tell.

"Snape." Professor Snape? What was he doing here? Umbridge sighed in frustration, and the door clicked open with a flick of her wand. "Yes, Severus?" I turned in my seat to see Snape standing at the door. I gasped when I saw Filch behind him, holding Fred and George by the hair, just as I had been moments ago. Professor Snape's eyes flicked to mine briefly before looking at Umbridge again. "I believe that the Weasley's punishment from last time hasn't worked." His eyes flicked to the Blood Quill on her desk for a moment. "May I take it into my hands to seek out a fit punishment?" Professor Snape's face was cold and hard. He held no emotion in his eyes as he looked at Umbridge.

"Why, of course Severus. But as you can see, I'm a little busy here..." My heart skipped a beat. I looked back at Fred and George who had just caught sight of me.

"_Katie!_" Fred was the first to shout. He was yanked back by Filch, who still held their hair.

I saw George struggle against Filch's grasp on them. "Let her _go_!"

Umbridge just smiled at them. "I'm afraid _not _gentlemen." She walked slowly around her desk. "Because as you both know," _Click, click, click. _"that when rules are broken," She put her hand on the door knob. "there will be _severe _punishments."

I took one last pleading look at Fred and George before the door was shut, and I was left alone with Umbridge.

Umbridge teetered over to where I sat. She slid a piece of parchment over to me, as well as the quill. I glanced up at her or a moment, before looking back down at the instrument that lay before me.

"Pick up the quill, Miss Fitch."

I gulped. "No."

She whirled around to look at me, her face a few inches from mine. "Pick up the _quill, Miss Fitch._"

"Make me." What was I doing?

She smiled down at me, and I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew damn well what I was doing. I was making my _own _rules. I wasn't playing her game anymore.

"As you wish, Miss Fitch," I glared at her. My heart was heavy, and I felt it turn to ice at her next words she muttered. "Imperio."

Suddenly, my hand was reaching out to grab the quill from her desk. My eyes, bulging out of their sockets, flew up to meet hers. Her wand was swishing around, my arm, quill in hand, following it. Damn her. _Damn her to hell. _

Suddenly, my hand began writing on the paper. A searing pain was suddenly burning its way onto my arm, but I was powerless to stop it. I tried to will my body to obey me, but I felt useless. My arm stung. It felt like someone run a hot poker over my skin, slicing it all over, and I was powerless to stop it. I couldn't do anything but to scream.

Umbridge's smile never left her face. I screamed harder every time my arm felt the burn of the words being forever scorched there.

I spat at her. She just sat there, laughing. She was _enjoying _this. I could do nothing but scream. I had tried several times to sputter out a few words for help, but they were lost in my incoherency. Sobs racked my body.

Dear Lord, someone help me! The pain was unbearable, and I couldn't stop screaming. I flicked my eyes down at my burning arm for a moment, and my stomach became sick. Blood was spilling out from the arm, dripping onto my lap. I tried to move my arm, but I would have been better off trying to move Hogwarts with one hand. The quill pressed even harder on the paper, and I let out a blood curdling scream. I was gasping for air now, in between screams. I felt as if I couldn't breath. Without my doing it, my head was turned to look down at what was being scorched onto my skin. I was barely able to make out the words from the blood.

_I shall not tell lies._

_I shall behave._

_I shall follow rules._

_I shall speak when spoken to._

_I shall do as I am told._

The final line was written forcefully and the quill was pressed so hard onto the parchment, I thought for sure it would have broken. I cried, and screamed at the pain. I just wanted it to stop. With a final flick of her wand, I felt my body become back in my control again.

I slumped over in the chair, clutching my burning arm against my stomach. I was still sobbing, gasping for air.

"Now, have you learned your lesson, _Miss Fitch_?" I looked up at her. Never had I felt such a strong hate for someone in my life. I didn't have the energy to move.

"I will not ask again, Miss Fitch. _Do you need another lesson_?" I gathered the strength to speak.

"No, professor." I managed to choke out.

She cleared her throat. "_Headmistress._"

I spat icily at her. "No, _Headmistress, _I do not."

She smiled at me, and grabbed me by the hair. Pulling me out of my seat, she dragged me over to the door. I stumbled, trying to keep up with her. I heard the door unlock from the other side. Professor Snape still stood there, watching Filch holding Fred and George by the hair. They looked ready to kill, and in seemed to be in pain. Worried for their well being, I scanned them over swiftly. Thank God neither of them had as much of a scratch on their bodies.

_Filthy bastard.. _I glared at Snape. How could he stand for this sort of punishment? And I assumed that he made Fred and George stand here listen to my punishment being given. I felt sick, and embarrassed that they heard me like that. I didn't look at anyone. I stared down at the floor.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Fitch. I hope we don't need to see you in here again anytime soon." I glared at the floor. I _loathed _this woman. I just wanted to get out of here. I _needed _to get out of here. My arm was burning, and my body was exhausted.

"Katie.." I looked up at Fred, who had croaked my name. My face held no expression. Tears fell from my eyes. Holding my burning arm in the other, I clutched it to my stomach even tighter than before. I could feel the blood soak my shirt.

"You three are free to leave now." It was Snape who spoke. "Goodnight."

Filch threw Fred and George forward, who half stumbled, half ran over to me. Putting their arms around me, I clutched at my sides, and together we had made our way out of that God-awful place.

* * *

One thought ran through my mind as I stumbled down the castle halls, being supported by Fred and George.

_Yes, we were free to leave now. _I thought wickedly. _And I would do just that. _

Not one of us had done as much as utter a word to each other, and I was thankful for that. I don't think that any of us _knew _what to say about something like this.

I stared blankly ahead, not even paying attention to where we were going. I didn't really _care _where we were going, either. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. I had disobeyed rules, and I payed the consequence for it. As quickly as I thought that, I banished it from my mind.

_No. _No one deserved that kind of torture that had been put on earlier. I looked down at my arm, and shuddered. The blood was still seeping out from my arm, but it had definitely slowed down since earlier. My stomach churned at the liquidy red substance. I _hated _blood. It made me sick.

I looked up before us, trying to decipher where in the castle we were. We were moving up now, on the stairs that moved. _So we were going to Gryffindor Tower. _I peeked up at Fred and George from underneath my eyelashes, not wanting to be seen. They each held a hard expression on their faces. They seemed to be even more furious than Fred was the day he pulled Cormac off of me. I was scared. I knew that when Fred and George were like this, that there was no reasoning with them. I was actually _frightened _at what they might do. The two of them just stared menacingly ahead, never breaking stride. I struggled to keep up with their pace, and my step faltered several times on the steps. I felt them slow down some, but we were still moving at a fast clip up towards the Gryffindor common room.

Finally we had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She gave a weary look at us, but the boys had just spat out the password. She opened the hole to the common room without another look our way.

The twins hoisted me over the threshold, and my body felt exhausted. I felt weak, and used, and _violated. _Damn Umbridge and using one of the unspeakable curses. Damn that woman to the darkest pits of hell, and let her rot there for the rest of her days.

George stepped in front of Fred and I for a moment. I looked up at Fred, tears still spilling out of my eyes. He slipped his Gryffindor sweater off, and handed it to me. Still clutching my left arm to my stomach, I grabbed it with my good arm. He turned to George, who was removing people from the common room, telling them to go up to their rooms. I glanced wearily around the room, and noted that only a few students were left, and they too, stumbled tiredly up to their rooms, not caring to ask why or even notice me standing there.

George walked back over to me, and helped me over to an over stuffed arm chair. I sat down slowly, afraid that if I moved too quickly, I'd collapse. I sighed when the soft cushion of the chair met with my aching body. I draped Fred's sweater over the arm of the chair, and George glanced quickly at my arm for a moment. Fred made his way over to where we were. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't want to look up at him. I felt so ashamed of what had happened.

The twins stood looking at each other for a long while. I sat in the chair, holding my arm to my stomach, staring blankly at the rug on the floor.

After a moment, I heard Fred speak softly. "H-how are you...?"

I brought my eyes up to meet his slowly. "I'm... f-fine, thanks." My voice was hoarse from crying. I tried to smile, but knew that I must look pathetic to them. Fred seemed to see right through my facade.

"No, you bloody well are _not _fine, Katie." George had his back to the fire, arms crossed, and just looked at his brother. "Don't try to feed us that _bullshit._" I felt a tear fall down onto my arm. The tear stung my wounds, and I cringed at the pain. _I am _such _a baby._

"Umbridge is going to _pay _for this. George and I are going to—" I cut him off, speaking softly, but still hoarse.

"Fred, no. Please don't do anything... rash." He turned his head towards me, our eyes meeting once more. "Please, Fred." I whispered. I felt another tear roll down my face, falling down onto my arm once again. It stung.

Fred stood still for a moment longer. George walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Katie, I don't think you understand. That _bitch _is going to—"

I pushed myself off of the armchair, clutching my sides in pain. I stood as tall as my aching body would allow. "No, George." I took a small step forward towards them. "You two are not _listening._"

"No, you're the one that's not listening, Katie—" I placed a hand on my head, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"Please, don't..." I croaked out. I felt myself sway slightly. I grabbed the armchair for support. Fred and George were at my sides in seconds, steadying me.

"Sit down, love." Fred whispered.

They sat me down softly. "We promise dear, we won't do a thing." George spoke softly to me. I gave a weak smile up at the two of them.

"Thank you." I whispered.

The two of them stood there, watching me for a moment's time. My arm throbbed in pain, and I visibly shook. George ran up the stairs for a moment, and Fred touched my arm lightly. It hurt. I shuddered.

"May I...?" He looked up at me, for he was squatting in front of me now. I nodded slowly.

Gently, he brought my arm out to examine it. I cringed from the pain, but let him continue looking my arm up and down. All along the inside, stretching from the elbow to the wrist, blood was smeared and dried. He looked up at me, and my heart broke at the expression he wore on his face.

I couldn't bear to see either of the twins like this—they didn't deserve to hurt like this. And what made it worse, was the fact that they were like this because of _me. _I didn't deserve two such honest, and dependable and caring friends as Fred and George, and I thanked the Lord for them every day of my life. Without the, who knows where I would end up?

George appeared seconds later, holding what appeared to be some sort of First Aid Kit. He trudged over to us. Fred looked up at him, and then back to my arm. I was still so ashamed that they had heard went on between Umbridge and I.

"I know she'll need those wounds cleaned. Ours didn't seem as deep, but if we don't clean them soon, they'll probably get infected." I shot a scared look at George. He looked down at me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I raised my good hand up to his, and held it. He gave me a small, reassuring smile.

Fred had the First Aid Kit in his hands, and he opened it, taking out some things. He wet a cotton swab. I looked at him like a deer in the headlights. His eyes stared sadly back at mine.

"Now this is going to hurt a bit, dear." I shut my eyes tightly, and squeezed George's hand, preparing myself for the pain.

Almost instantly I was met with a cold, wet, and _burning _sensation on the gashes that were on my arm. I whimpered, and Fred continued to clean my arm up, washing off the blood and drying off my arm. I squeezed George's hand tighter, and felt slightly better when he gave a small squeeze back. I peeked up at him, and he smiled wearily at me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile in return.

"Almost done, love." More burning. "Shh, shh." I was whimpering. When would this damnable burning _stop_?

Suddenly I felt bandages being wound around my arm. When I felt them stop, I opened my eyes at Fred, and he gave a small smile. "There," he looked up at George for a moment. "all done." I looked to George, who was looking down at my arm. I glanced at Fred, who was doing the same. I heard an intake of breath from the boys.

"I'm going tobloody _kill _that—" Fred rose, furious. Not knowing what to do, I released my unharmed hand from George's, and reached out to grab Fred's. He turned around, and I looked up at him pleadingly.

Fred sighed, and visibly calmed down. I gave his hand a squeeze, and I was returned with one.

George decided to speak. "So what are we going to do now?" I shot Fred a look, and he just gave me a smile, almost reaching his eyes.

I just shook my head, and released my hand from Fred's. "I need to get back to my room." I looked up to see George about to speak, but I continued on. "I don't want to be in any more trouble than I already am." The twins seemed to understand, and they helped me up off the couch.

I looked down at my long white button up shirt stained red from the blood I shed earlier. The twins followed my gaze, and Fred turned, picked up his sweater, and tossed it to me. I looked quizzically at him. "George and I won't peek, and you need something clean on. Just tell us when you're finished." And with that, the boys turned their backs to me, leaving me to change without feeling embarrassed.

I carefully unbuttoned the long white shirt, and slid it off. Leaving myself only in my bra, I picked up Fred's sweater and slipped it on. It hung loosely over my frame, and almost down to the bottom of my school skirt, which was mid-thigh length.

I cleared my throat, and the boys turned around. Picking my shirt up, we made our way through the portrait and into the halls.

We were almost down all of the stairs, when I felt my knees give out on me. Shaking, I stuck my good arm out to catch myself, but thankfully the boys had caught me before I could fall. I clung to George, who was supporting most of my weight. "Thanks, you two." They mumbled their 'you're welcomes' and we were on our way to my common room, not speaking the rest of the trip.

Most of the students were in bed already, and only a few remained wandering about. Curfew wasn't for another hour, and thankfully, we hadn't run into anyone from earlier.

Stepping into the Hufflepuff common room, I said my goodbyes to the boys, and gave them a weak wave. I tried to hide the pain that I was sure had flashed across my face from the movement, but they saw, and told me to be careful, and that they would be waiting out here, bright and early for me in the morning. I nodded, and whispered a goodnight to each of them.

"Goodnight Fred, goodnight George." I smiled at them, and shut the painting behind me. I slowly crept into my room, and was thankful that everyone in there was asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief, and went over to my trunk to change into some pajamas, and out of my dirty ones, as well as Fred's sweater.

* * *

I awoke hours later, the sun barely peaking its way through the windows.

"Katie!" Amelia gasped. "What _happened _to you? You're arm is _bleeding_!" Shit, now I would have to tell Amelia what had happened the night before. I groaned, and boosted myself up. I cringed at the pain.

"Katie! Are you _okay_?" Amelia sat wearily down on my bed next to me. I held my head, feeling dizzy from getting up too fast.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. Just a little scrape—" Fuck, Amelia grabbed my arm rather roughly, and I hissed in pain.

I heard her gasp as she unwound the bloody bandages from my arm. "What _happened_?" She looked up at me, a scared expression on her face. I looked away for a moment, and sighed.

"Amelia, you must promise not to tell a soul." I whispered. She slowly nodded her head, and took one last look at my bloodied arm. I leaned over to my nightstand, and grabbed some gauze I left out the night before.

I sighed, cleaning the blood off of my arm, and proceeded to tell her about the last two days.

Amelia let a tear fall from her eyes, but wiped it away quickly. "Katie, I just—" She sniffled. I tried to smile at her, but felt another tear fall. "—I mean, I'm just so terribly _sorry _for what happened to you and all..." I put a hand on hers, and squeezed it lightly.

"Amelia, listen to me." She looked up at me, and wiped another tear from her eyes. She nodded. "Hogwarts isn't safe any longer. Something _suspicious _has been going on for a while, and I think it's dangerous." I could see her gulp. I started to re-wrap my arm, with clean bandages I'd grabbed out of my trunk.

"W-what do you mean _dangerous_?" I sighed.

"Amelia, what kind of person would do _this _to their students?" She just shook her head, not wanting to hear what I was telling her. I pressed on though, because she _needed _to hear this. The whole school deserved to know. The students were not safe. Not anymore. "Amelia, _listen to me._" She continued shaking her head back and forth, but she looked up at me, biting her lip, trying not to cry. "I'm afraid that I'm leaving, Amelia. I can't take one more minute of this damnable place." Her lip quivered. I took a deep breath. "I'm just _done, _Amelia, and I've made up my mind." She sniffled loudly, wiping another tear away. "Don't cry Amelia, dear. You know that I would never leave, unless it was something important. You _know _that I will miss you, but you see, that's the beauty of it, Amelia!" She looked at me, not understanding what I was getting at. "You can come _with me, _Amelia! We can leave here and—"

She let another set of tears fall, and stood up. "No, Katie, I can't." I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it. "I can't just _leave, _Katie. I won't." She wiped her tears away. "You're delusional, I think. From the loss of blood, or trauma, or—"

_Delusional? _

"Amelia, you haven't listened to a word I've s—" She burst into tears now.

"Stop it! Just _stop it, Katie, will you_?" She turned away from me now, and I heard her sniffle. "I'm not going to let you sit here and tell me that we need to leave Hogwarts, Katie." She turned to me now. "I can accept that you want to throw your life away for something that isn't even real, but—"

I was angry now. "_Not even real? _Amelia, what was it that killed Cedric, then? _Voldemort is back, _and there are going to be lives lost. Don't you _see_?" I was tired of no one seeing what was right in front of them any longer. I had to put my foot down.

Amelia cried even harder, but didn't speak. I took that as my cue to continue. "Amelia," I took a deep breath before continuing. "we can make a difference. We just need to _fight _this. If I don't, Cedric will have died for nothing, and—"

"_Stop it!" _She shrieked. I jumped at her outburst. "Cedric's death was an _accident, _Katie, don't you see? You can't just _leave here, a_nd pretend that by you thinking that you can do something, he's going to come back a-and..." I wiped another tear from my eye. Is this _really _what Amelia had thought all along? "You can't change things like this, Katie. You just _can't_."

She turned to face me now, and wiped the tears from her eyes. I looked at her. I knew that I couldn't change the fact that Cedric was dead. I did know that I could keep other people from suffering if I left, though. I just had to _try. _It was too late now to second guess myself. I was awake, and it was too late to go back to sleep.

"Amelia," I sighed. "I know _damn well _that Cedric is dead." I wiped a tear from my eye before it fell. "But you need to understand. Please, just _try. _I need to do this, and I'm going whether you like it or not. If I don't try, how will I ever know if I could have made a difference or not?" She continued to shake her head at me, holding her sides, trying not to cry.

I moved past her towards my trunk. I began stuffing everything I knew I could use in my pack.

"Katie," She spoke timidly, almost unsure of herself. "you just can't _bring him back._" Had she listened to me at all? What would get through to her!

I turned to her, still stuffing things in the pack. "Amelia, _listen to me. _I know that I can't bring Cedric back, dammit!" Her lips quivered again, and she bit down on them. "All I want to do is _try, _Amelia. I just need to try and help those who have already lost so much," I closed my trunk, and stood to face her. "and I need to stop this before anyone else suffers anymore from this war."

She took a deep breath, and stood tall, facing me. She let a few tears fall. "I'll miss you."

I felt a tear run down my own cheek. I pulled her into a hug. "And I'll miss you, too, Amelia. Please be safe." I felt her nod her head, and I smiled. I pulled back from our hug, took one final look of my room, and I was out into the common room.

I walked as fast as I could, my body still sore, and I threw myself into the halls of Hogwarts. There I was come face to face with the Weasley Twins.

"In a hurry?" George smiled down at me, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yes, dear, where _are _you off to? Shouldn't you be resting?"

I was met with a new surge of confidence and energy that I've never felt before.

"Fred, George," They looked at me, and then at one another. "I'm leaving."

Their heads whipped to mine, finally noticing my broom in my hand, the pack in the other.

"You are most certainly _not_!" George spoke. I narrowed my eyes at him, and then looked to Fred for help.

Fred just took one look at George, before turning to face me. A smile crept onto his face. "At least, not _alone_ you're not." I grinned at the two of them, and threw myself at them, pulling the three of us into a massive hug. I laughed. I really _laughed._ It felt good, and I wouldn't be alone.

"So, when are we leaving?" Fred's eyes sparkled.

I looked at each of them. "Well, _I'm _leaving in an hour, whether you two are ready or not." I smiled up at the boys. George grinned.

"Well, I have a better idea, m'dear. Just a little _going away _present..." He smiled wickedly. "For Umbridge."

* * *

I tied the pack around my waist, and grabbed my broom. Two minutes, and the twins would be in here. Two minutes, and we could set forth with Fred and George's plan. Two minutes, and I was free of this wretched place.

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the boys. I heard a shout. That was my cue.

I hopped on my broom, and kicked off, just in time for the twins to burst through the door, throwing things behind them at an angry Filch. I laughed, and they joined in. George tossed me a pack of items, and I held onto them, as we flew our way through the castle, destroying things of Umbridge's along the way.

"Ready?" I heard Fred yell. I nodded eagerly at him, and the three of us whizzed faster to the two huge double doors towards Umbridge.

I looked over my shoulder to George. "Care to take the honor?" He grinned, and shouted back at me. "Go ahead, dear, I believe you deserve it more than either of us."

I grinned, and leaned forward into my broom, pulling out my wand. I flicked the wand towars the doors, and they thrust themselves open. A class of sixth years' surprised faces looked up at us, and Umbridge stood, mouth agape.

"_What in the world!_"

"Actually, miss," I heard George say. We threw things in the air, setting off fireworks and miscellaneous spells around the room. The students stood speechless, and Umbridge was shrieking. "_Weasley's Wizarding World, _if you would." Fred answered. Just then, Fred and George thrust their wands forward at Umbridge. An enormous dragon made of fireworks exploded from their wands, and chased Umbridge. She dove out of the room, and we flew out into the courtyard. It seemed as if the whole school had followed after us.

I looked back at the cheering mass of students, and a befuddled group of staff.

"Don't miss us too much, Hogwarts!" Fred and George exclaimed.

I laughed, and waved back at them.

Umbridge appeared, wand in hand. She shot it at me, but Fred and George deflected it. I flashed a smile at them, and they just grinned at me.

"_I _will _bring you three down! Even if it _kills _me_!" Umbridge was beet red, I could tell, even from up here. Fred and George just burst into laughter.

"Haven't you learned yet, professor?" I shot a grin down at her. "_No one can bring us down_!"

And with a parade of fireworks exploding their way behind us, Fred, George and I whizzed away from the mass of cheering students, and a shrieking Umbridge forever. _We were free._

_

* * *

_

_Three Weeks Later_

_

* * *

_

Slipping down the stairs of the Weasley home, I crept into the kitchen. Pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment, I began to write.

_Fred and George,_

_I have some business to attend to in Diagon Alley. Don't worry, I'll be back shortly. If I'm not back by noon, something's happened. Don't come looking for me. And if someone else is reading this, please don't tell Fred or George, I really will be back soon. Just a few errands to run._

_With love, _

_Katie_

Walking out past the door, I grabbed my cloak, and out I was. I apparated into Diagon Alley, and stumbled into a group of people, and muttered my apologies as I made my way along the bustling streets. I took a look around, and put my cloak up. I made my way to Gringott's Bank.

Hearing the door ring, I stepped into a bustling world filled with all sorts of creatures in the bank. I stepped towards a familiar goblin, and pulled my cloak's hood down.

"Ah, Miss Fitch, I haven't seen you in over a year. How may I be of service to thee?" I smiled down at the Goblin. Unlike the majority of his co-workers, he was a very sweet little man—er, goblin.

"Yes, well I'm afraid to say that I'm here to close me account." The goblin made a face, but I held up my hand. "It's nothing personal, you see, but I'm going to be doing some traveling, and I don't really know _when _I'll be back." The goblin nodded, knowingly, and led me to my vault.

I looked around wearily at the vaults around mine. I was in a much more secluded area, due to its lack of use and what the vault actually held _inside. _The goblin gave me a small smile.

"Don't forget, Miss Fitch, I haven't forgotten that you're not yet eighteen," I panicked. Was I not going to get my money? "but, seeing as you and your uncle are old acquaintances, I can let this slide. This once." I gave the goblin a huge grin and passed him my key. He unlocked it, and in I stepped to my vault.

In there I was met with hundreds of thousands of gold coins. I knew I was left with enough money to ensure my never having to work again, but actually _seeing _my fortunes were another thing all together. The goblin left me in the vault alone to take what I needed, and I began putting every last coin in my pack.

A few hours later, and a couple more errands, I arrived back at the Weasleys. Thankfully Fred and George were still asleep, seeing as it was only nine in the morning. I walked into the kitchen, hanging my cloak up on the hangers.

"Ah, well hello there Katie, how're you?" I smiled at Mrs. Weasley who was cooking up a large breakfast for the twins today. It was April first—Fred and George's birthday. She nodded towards my note, still sitting on the table where I left it. "Got your note. The boys are still sleeping upstairs." I smiled, and pulled out my wand, disposing of the note.

"Need any help with breakfast, Mrs. Weasley?" She smiled back at me.

"Oh, how sweet of you dear, but I've gotten it all under control!" She gestured to the stove. "I'm done using that, though, if you'd like to get a start on the boys' cake." I hopped out of the chair I was sitting in, and got to work on the cake.

* * *

Sitting down at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet, I smiled, hearing the boys awake upstairs. It was eleven o'clock now, about time the two of them woke up.

"Oi! Fred! You know what day it is George?"

"Why, I sure do, Fred! Do _you _know what day it is?"

I set the paper down, and looked up to see the twins run into the kitchen. "It's _April Fool's Day, _George!"

I giggled and rolled my eyes at them. Only Fred and George would care about this holiday.

"Why, yes Fred, it is indeed!"

Mrs. Weasley came back in from the garden. "Oh, hello boys! Sleep well?" The twins grinned at her.

"Of course!"

Sitting down at the table, I got up and walked over to each of them. "Happy birthday, Fred." I pecked him on the cheek. Going over to George, I gave him a peck as well. "Happy birthday, George."

They just rolled their eyes. "Oi! Woman, how many times must we _tell _you! It's _Gred _and _Forge! _We don't know who this 'Fred and George' characters are that you keep talking about." Mrs. Weasley just hit Fred on the head with her rolling pin.

"Ouch! Mom, what in the bloody—" He stopped there. Mrs. Weasley _hated _them using foul language. I giggled.

"Happy birthday, my dears." She gave them each a big hug and a sloppy kiss to match.

"Woman! _Honestly now, _we're officially grown men! No need for all of this!" Mrs. Weasley and I just rolled our eyes. Mrs. Weasley excused herself for a moment. I knew that she was only retrieving the presents for her boys.

I turned to Fred and George. "So, if you two are so _grown up, _I suppose you won't be wanting your presents..?" I smiled mischievously at them. Their faces lit up like a four year olds did on Christmas Day.

"Well, now that you put it _like that..._" I giggled, and pulled out my wand, as well as their presents. Just in time, Mrs. Weasley came in, two boxes with her.

"Here you two go!" She handed them their respective boxes, and they tore them open. I suppressed a giggle when they pulled out matching sweaters again.

Fred and George groaned, and looked at their matching sweaters. A large _'F' _was on the front of Fred's, and a matching _'G' _was on George's. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her boys.

"Hope you two like them!" The twins just rolled their eyes, but still went to thank their mother nonetheless.

Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table now. She slid some of my boxes forward towards the boys. Their faces lit up. I laughed.

As the boys shred through the boxes, out came some Puddlemore souvenirs I picked up, as well as some of Zonko's latest products. (The twins loved to experiment with them, and get new ideas for their own line.) Pulling out my wand, I flew the cake over to them, and set it on the table. Reaching out a finger, the boys tried to taste the frosting, but Mrs. Weasley stopped them.

"Nope! Not before your father comes home from work!" I laughed at their sullen faces. As if brought by the sound of his name, Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Hello boys! My dear!" He gave his wife a kiss, and the boys a wave. "Ah, and hello Miss Katie!" I smiled up at Mr. Weasley. "Hello there, Mr. Weasley. Your wife was just telling the boys how they couldn't have any cake..."

Mr. Weasley just grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" He took a seat. "Looks delicious, hunny!" Mrs. Weasley just laughed, and waved it off.

"Actually, dear, Katie made the cake." Mr. Weasley took his hat off. "Well, sorry darling. It looks exquisite!"

I blushed, and lowered the lights in the room. The twins stood staring at the cake, forks in hand. Fred began to cut into the cake, but I stopped him.

"Oi! Katie, why can't I cut any?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fred, not before we _sing._" Him and George groaned. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laughed, and I rolled my eyes, placing a lighted sparkler in the cake for them.

After singing and eating almost all of the cake—the majority divvied up by Fred and George—I rose to clear the plates. Mrs. Weasley tried to stop me, but I had already started washing them.

"Nonsense, dear, you're our _guest, _and—"

I held up my hand, smiling. "Exactly, Mrs. Weasley. I'm your guest, and I'm grateful that you've taken me in, especially after the whole Hogwarts issue..." She smiled at me, Mr. Weasley talking to the boys, his arm around his wife. "I just feel that I should be pulling more of my weight around here, you've all been so kind to me."

"Fred, George, you hear that? Why can't you be more like Katie?" I blushed at her compliment. Fred and George just smiled and rolled their eyes. "You know, Katie's quite a keeper. You boys should keep that in mind, boys! You're already eighteen, and I _will _be expecting grandchildren from _both _of you...!" If possible, my blush deepened, and I turned my back to the Weasleys to continue washing dishes.

I heard feet being laid on the table. "Oi! Woman, hear that?" I shot a glare over at Fred, who had his feet up on the table, head in hands, and grinning like a fool. "Grab me something to wash this horrible cake down with!" I rolled my eyes and threw a soapy dish towel at him, hitting him square in the face. Fred fell backwards out of his chair, and sprawled onto the floor. George burst into hysterics, and Fred scrambled to get back up.

"Mom! Did you see what Katie _did_!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just stood up, leaving to retire to their living room. "Yes, Fred, and that serves you right." Mrs. Weasley shook her head, smiling. Mr. Weasley just laughed. "Honestly boy, haven't you learned _any manners_?" He shot a wink over to me, and followed his wife out of the room.

After things settled down in the kitchen, Fred, George and I decided to take a walk around outside. After making some small talk, the topic of interest floated over to the boys' dreams of opening a joke shop.

"—and when I was in Diagon Alley last week with mom, I saw the _perfect place!_" Fred exclaimed.

"Ay! I saw it there just a few days ago, picking up some things for Dad. It would be _perfect _for us!"

I giggled. The twins had no idea what I would be telling them soon.

"It's big enough for _everything_! Too bad we can't afford it though. It's sure to be snatched up soon." Fred's face fell slightly, but he still wore a smile.

George grinned. "_And, _it's got a place big enough for _all _of us above the shop. Quite cozy, actually. I'm sure you'd enjoy it, Fred—" Fred hit his brother on the head, who just laughed.

"So how much do you guys need to open up?" I held a velvet bag in my hand, hidden behind my back.

"Oh, I'd say a thousand or so galleons would do it." Fred shrugged his shoulders.

George just sighed. "It'll take us a good year to get that together."

I just smiled at them, and stopped to lean against a tree. I played with the bag nervously behind my back. I bit my lip in anticipation. "Oh, I doubt it'll take _that _long..."

Fred just rolled his eyes, smiling. "Got any better ideas for us to snatch up a couple thousand galleons?"

I grinned. "Actually, Mr. Weasley, I do."

George cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh, do _tell._"

I bit my lip, and fingered the bag. I brought it out in front of them, jingling it a few times. "Oh, I don't know, will four or five galleons do?"

The twins just burst out laughing. I stood there, still holding the bag out for them.

"Katie, babe," Fred managed to choke out between laughs.

"I hardly think that _four or five _galleons will do it." George choked out.

I just pouted. "Fine, then. I'll just take the five thousand galleons over to Ron and Ginny, and see what they could use it for..." I grinned up at them. Fred and George's mouths both dropped open, and they stood there speechless.

"_Four, _or _five..."_

"_Thousand?" _Fred choked out.

I nodded my head at them, a smile plastered on my face. I dropped it in George's hands. "Happy birthday." They looked at the bag in George's hands, still not speaking. I smirked, waiting for someone to start talking.

Almost instantly Fred and George threw their arms around me. I faltered a step back, trying to steady myself from the two boys holding onto me as if their lives depended on it.

Pulling out of the hug, I laughed. The boys took turns holding the bag, weighing it in the air, and looking it over.

George looked up at me, a huge grin on his face. "How..." He glanced down at the bag. "did you get this sort of money? It's just, so _much_..."

I just shrugged, and put a small smile on my face. "That's for me to know, and for you two to hopefully never figure out." I winked at them. "Otherwise, I doubt that you two would be my friends because you _wanted _to." George and Fred just rolled their eyes at me.

"Babe, we could never_ not_ be your friends!" I giggled.

"Fred, that's a double negative. It contradicts itself." Fred just shrugged and George snorted.

"But, you just _have _to tell us how you got this." A smile found its way on Fred's face.

"Nope." I crossed my arms, trying not to smile.

George and Fred exchanged evil smiles. They turned to me. "Katie, you'd better tell us..." George took a step forward, followed by Fred. I took a step back, leaning myself up against the tree. They were cornering me.

"Or, what? What are you going to _do_?" Fred and George grinned wickedly down at me. Another step forward.

"Or else _this _might happen..." Fred picked me up, and swung me over his shoulder. I let out a scream, trying not to laugh. I kicked my legs up and down, trying to get him to put me down.

"_Fred Weasley_!" I shrieked. I flailed unsuccessfully in his hold.

"That's the name!" George sniggered.

"_Put me down at once_!" I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. He just laughed at me. I looked over to George, pleading silently with my eyes. George joined in with Fred's laughter.

"Fred! _Let me go_!"

I stuck my tongue out at George, and he just slipped the velvet bag into his pockets. "George! Help me!"

He smiled up at me. "I'd rather not, dear."

I sighed in frustration. I kicked my legs, hoping to get Fred to loosen his grip on me. It never did. _When did the two of them get so damn strong?_

"Fred, let me down _now_!"

He laughed harder. "Rather not, hun. This is too much fun, I'm afraid." After he spoke, he began to run around, still holding me over his shoulder. I shrieked, yelling at him to stop. I looked back to George, who was on the ground, clutching his sides in laughter.

"George Weasley this is _not funny_!" I shrieked. Fred had now stopped running, and started to spin in circles. I was getting frustrated at this game.

"You're right, Katie—it's hysterical!" He managed to choke out between bits of laughter. I sneered, but couldn't quite seem him. Fred was spinning too fast.

"Put me _down, _Fred!" I shut my eyes, getting dizzy. He laughed, and I couldn't help but to join in. "This is _not funny, _Fred! Let me _go_!"

"As you wish m'dear," The spinning slowed, and eventually stopped. He still didn't let me go. "after, of course, we get you inside!" At that, Fred and George ran back into their home, me still being supported by Fred. We bumped into things, Fred drunk from laughter and spinning too long.

I shrieked in laughter as Fred adjusted me on his shoulders. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't even budge from their positions. They just glanced up and continued with whatever they were doing.

"We'll be upstairs, mom, dad!" George exclaimed. He bounded up the stairs.

"Fred Weasley, if you know what's good for you, you will put me down _now_!" I spoke to the back of his head, trying my best to speak to his face. He turned his head towards me slightly, and I could see he was grinning. He laughed. "Fred, you are _not _carrying me up these stairs! _Put me down_!"

I heard George laugh from upstairs. Fred took that as his cue to run up after him. I was still slung over his shoulders, and I flailed against his hold on me again. I shrieked in laughter, praying to God that we both didn't fall down the stairs. Fred bounded up them, laughing.

"Just don't fall down the stairs, boys." I heard their parents shout.

I clutched onto Fred as he sprinted up the stairs after George. I giggled furiously, and shut my eyes, afraid to look down at the stairs. Reaching our destination, Fred ran into the boys' room and flung me down on the open bed. I burst into fits of laughter, trying to calm myself down. Fred jumped in after me, and the bed bounced me up some. I laughed harder, Fred and George joining in.

"I a-am going to _k-kill _you two!" I managed to choke out.

"You know how many times you've said that over the years, dear?" George laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him, finally calming down some. I sat up in one of their beds, and stretched my legs out. Fred scooched up, and lay his head down in my lap. He grinned up at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Well, just wait until I actually _follow through _with it, George." He snorted. "You'll never knew what hit you." Fred laughed, and started playing with a corner on the bedspread. I looked over to George, and patted the open spot on the bed. He hopped up and plopped himself down next to us.

Fred held out his hand at George, and my birthday present to the boys was given to Fred, who began playing with the bag.

"So, you're still not going to tell us how you got that kind of money," George looked at me. "are you?" I shook my head at me, smiling.

"Nope, my lips are sealed. I'm taking this secret to the grave."

Fred tossed the bag back to George, who caught it with ease. He began pulling out the galleons, counting them.

"C'mon, Kates, you know that friends don't keep secrets from each other." I looked down at Fred, who just smiled up innocently at me. I shook my head again.

"Fred, I'm sure that you and George have your own fair share of secrets. This is one of mine." George smiled at me, and looked down at Fred, who's head was still lying in my lap.

"Well, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." George stated. His eyes never left Fred's.

Fred looked back at George. I looked back and forth between them, completely lost. I sighed, and gave in. "Alright, I share a secret, and both of you have to tell me one in return. And no lying!"

I felt Fred nod in my lap, and George agreed to the rules of our little game. "Okay, so who starts?" I looked at the boys, who just looked expectantly back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll start."

I tapped my forefinger against my chin a few times, pretending to be in deep thought. "Alright, I've got one. I know for a fact that George got his first kiss before Fred." George's head whipped over to look at me, and I just smiled. Fred's head jerked back to stare at his brother in disbelief.

"_What_!" Fred exclaimed. I giggled. "George, when did this happen!" George blushed lightly, and looked across the room, trying to find something to distract him.

"Um, well, I sorta got lost one day, the first week at Hogwarts." I looked down at Fred, who wore an expression of disbelief on his face. "And, well, I sorta walked into Amelia—you know, Katie's friend—and we both dropped our stuff. She laughed at me, and I got my first kiss."

"Bloody _hell, _George, you beat me by two years!" Fred dropped his head back into my lap. "_Why didn't you tell me, mate_?" Fred was smiling at George now, who just shrugged.

"Alright, so I told a secret, now it's your turns." I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Okay, so truth is, I've never told mom that her turkey casserole sucks." George laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. Only _George _could have a secret like that. Personally, I liked the majority of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

Fred snorted. "George, that's no secret. Anyways, I've got one." I cocked an eyebrow down at Fred. This should be interesting.

"Truthfully, I've never done the dirty deed with anyone." George just laughed, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, right, Fred. And next you're going to tell me that Voldemort isn't back, and Dumbledore's really alive, and just on vacation." Fred rolled his eyes, and sat up, sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"Seriously, George. I've never slept with anyone before." He looked over at me, and smiled. I gave a smile back. Of course Fred and I both slept together in his bed a few times, but that's just the thing. We've never had _sex, _you know. We really did sleep.

"Alright, Fred, I'll give you that one." Fred just smiled back at us, and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Katie, your turn."

I sighed, and spoke. "Well, truth is that I inherited a boat load of money from my uncle, and that's how you two have that in your possession now." I pointed to the velvet bag, and they smiled. "That kind of money is just _pocket change _compared to what I have left."

Their eyes literally bugged out of their sockets. I chuckled. "So, you mean—"

"—you're basically richer than the _Malfoys_?" I just nodded.

"Basically, yes. But now you two need to give me a secret." I yawned. "I'm getting a little tired."

George cleared his throat, and gave Fred a long hard look. "Well, truth is, I know who Fred likes. I know who he wouldn't talk about, back at Puddlemore." I cocked an eyebrow over at Fred. Before he spoke, I took a quick look over at the clock in the room. It was late. The twins had five minutes left of their birthday.

"Well," Fred turned to look at me. I smiled at him, urging him to continue. "you see, Katie, here's the thing." He gulped, and looked down for a moment, then back up to me. We sat in silence for a minute or so. The suspense was killing me.

"Katie," He gulped again. I glanced at the clock, and over to George. Four minutes left of their birthday. "I've been in love with you from the first time I saw you on the train to Hogwarts. You're my everything, and I'd love nothing more than for you to be my girlfriend." He spoke this all in somewhat of a rush, and sighed, letting it all out.

My heart skipped a beat, and I sat there, staring at Fred for a moment. Did he just say... he loved me?

"So, what do you say?" He looked back up at me, a smile creeping its way onto his face.

Suddenly, it all seemed to make sense. I giggled.

_Of course! How could I miss something this obvious! _

Fred glanced wearily over at George, unsure of what to say or do.

"Well?" I smiled at Fred, and giggled again.

I took another look at the clock. It was still April Fool's Day, of course this was one of the twins' pranks! I decided to pull a little prank of my own.

I scooched closer to Fred, and took his hands in mine. "Fred," I looked into his eyes, trying not to laugh again. That would ruin the joke. "I'm madly in love with you, and I'd love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." I grinned over at him, and hopped off the bed.

He sat there, looking as if he hadn't heard me. George's grinned seemed to grow.

"W-what?" Fred sputtered out._ Ha! He couldn't fool me. I wouldn't be victim to another year of their pranks—this time I knew better._

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "April Fool's, Fred." I spun around, and danced over to the door. I turned back to wave at the two of them.

"Goodnight, boys!" I blew them each a kiss. "And happy birthday!"

* * *

I got up the next morning bright and early, and in an extremely pleasant mood. I stretched, and made my way to the upstairs bathroom, hoping that I had gotten up early enough for it to be unoccupied. I was in luck, and I ran back to my room to grab what I needed for a nice hot shower.

I slipped out of my robe, and hung it on the doorknob. Walking over to the shower spewing out hot water from the shower head, I pulled the curtain back, and stepped inside. Feeling the warmth of the water wash its way over my body, I shut my eyes and sighed in content. The morning was unusually quiet for a morning at the Weasley's home. I grabbed my shampoo, and washed my hair, inhaling the scent of strawberries that wafted through the steamy air of the bathroom. I rinsed my body, and threw some conditioner in my hair, trying to stay in the shower as long as I could. Taking a long shower in the Weasley house was a luxury, due to the lack of bathrooms and the number of people living here. Rinsing out my hair, I shut the water off, and stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel.

I stood on the bath mat, drying myself off. I brushed out my hair until it was all untangled, and securing the towel around my body, I grabbed my things out of the bathroom and opened the door to the hallway.

I peeked my head out of the door, checking to see if anyone was out and about yet. I stepped out of the bathroom, and shut the wooden door behind me. Tiptoeing down the hall, I checked behind me, and when I turned back around, I felt my body collide with someone. I gasped, and clutched at the towel around my body, making sure it couldn't fall. Apologizing profusely, I looked up to see who I had bumped into.

"Well, well. Morning, dear." He chuckled.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that I hadn't run into Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. "George," I breathed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there_—_" He rolled his eyes, and looked me over once quickly. I blushed, suddenly conscious at my state of undress.

He smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Don't apologize, Kates, I was the one not looking where I was going." I pulled at my towel slightly, adjusting it. "Although, not a bad way to wake up in the morning, bumping into you and all in a towel_—" _My blush deepened, and he laughed.

"George, who in the bloody hell are you talking to—" My head shot up to look up at Fred, who was approaching George and I. He saw me standing there, dripping wet in a towel. He looked down, and I could have sworn I saw him blush.

"I, erm—" I looked over at Fred, who was looking everywhere except George and I. "I'll just leave you two alone then.."

George laughed, and I squeezed past him and Fred, making my way to my room. I stopped to look back at them. "Nonsense, I was just leaving." I smiled at Fred, who hadn't looked at me until now. "George," He nodded and smiled at me. "sorry for bumping into you before."

George snorted. "Katie dear, we've been over this. You could walk around in a towel all _day _and I doubt that _anyone _in this house would do so much as utter a complaint—" I blushed scarlet, and looked down at the ground.

"Thanks, George." I smiled. "I think.." He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile wider back at them. "Anyways," I turned my back to them. "I'd better go change, and start some breakfast."

Walking into my makeshift room—which was really Ginny's, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted that I stay in there—I shut the door softly. Tossing my things next to my pack, I pulled out my wand and began making the bed, and then got dressed. I straightened my curly hair out with the help of my wand, and tidied up a bit, making sure everything went where it was supposed to. I threw on a pair of capris, and a snug blue t-shirt, and skipped downstairs into the kitchen.

Once down in the kitchen, I began whipping things around, going all out for this morning's meal. I scrambled nearly two dozen eggs, made a few stacks of pancakes—with my own syrup—and some toast on the side. I was just finishing setting the table when Fred and George walked in.

"Thought we'd smelled something _awful _in here, didn't we George?"

"Aye, Fred, we did indeed. Completely _rancid_."

I rolled my eyes, and tapped my wand against my chin a couple of times, pretending to contemplate something.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll have to eat this food _all by myself, _then, won't I?"

The twins just grinned, and took their seats across from me. I slid over two glasses for them, and poured out some orange juice. Sitting down at the table, I noticed that Fred and George's plates were nearly full. I giggled, and they looked up at me for a moment before resuming piling food on their plates. I threw on a small stack of pancakes with a few pieces of toast, careful to grab the food between the twin's battling forks.

"Oi! Fred, that was _my _piece of toast!" George whined. Fred was already taking a huge bite out of it. He smiled cheekily at George. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a piece of toast from my plate.

Handing it to George, I gave Fred a look. "Here, George, have mine." Fred swallowed his food, and rolled his eyes, grinning. George smiled and took it, sticking his tongue out at his brother. I smiled, and stuck a bite of pancakes into my mouth.

The rest of breakfast passed without any conversation. I finished up eating, and cleared my plate. The twins had just finished up as I sat back down.

I leaned back in my chair, and looked at them. They were acting weird this morning. Normally they'd be chattering away, and cracking jokes back and forth, making it difficult for any of us to be able to keep orange juice from squirting out of our noses.

"So," I sighed. "Where's your mother gone to?" Fred shrugged, and got up to clear his and George's plates. I looked to George for an answer.

"Dunno, but I think she said something about going to visit a friend of her's for the day." George shrugged, and took a sip of orange juice. I did the same, and noticed that his eyes kept flicking over to Fred, who was now washing the dishes.

We sat in silence for a while, and then Fred came to sit back down at the table. Silence.

I sighed, frustrated at the twins' new behavior. "Alright, you two—" I gave them each a look. "—what is _wrong _with you this morning?"

George shrugged, and Fred did the same. Neither of them looked at me. I sighed frustratedly again. "C'mon you two, out with it. I've known you both for too long to know that _something _is the matter. Now spit it out." George just rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"Well, I don't know about _you, _Fred, but _I'm _fine." George's eyes flicked over to Fred once again. I raised an eyebrow over to Fred, wanting to find out what was the matter.

Fred just shrugged again, and continued to stare down at the table. This was getting so _frustrating._ Weren't boys supposed to be _simple_? Easy to figure out? I swear, sometimes they're more dramatic than girls.

"Fred," I stared at him hard. "you can tell me, you know. Whatever it is." He looked up at me for a second, and just leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes at him. I looked over to George for help, but he was pretending that he hadn't seen me. _Damn him. _

"If it's about last night, Fred, I'm sorry. It was just a joke, and—" Suddenly, Fred scooched his chair back and rose. He glanced back at George and I, turning for the stairs.

"I'm going to go upstairs." George just sighed, and shook his head at him. Why was Fred acting this way? I had _tried _to apologize. "I'm not feeling too well. Catch ya later." And with that, he was bounding up the stairs to their room.

I looked to George, who just shrugged. I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to tell me what was the matter with his brother, if he knew at all.

"So," George began after a while of sitting in silence. "what do you want to do today?"

I just shrugged, and stood up. "I dunno, how about a walk? I could use some fresh air." I glanced out the window, and it looked warm and sunny outside. George rose, and smiled. "Sounds great, let's go."

Once outside, I smiled, and let the sun warm me for a moment. George inhaled deeply, and we began walking. I pulled my hands behind my back, and walked alongside George for a while in a companionable silence. I looked over to George, who just had his hands in his pockets, looking about. He glanced over to me, and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Alright, George, so I know that you know what's wrong with Fred." I looked over at him, and he looked back to me, guilt written all over his face. _Ha! I'd caught him. _"Spit it out, will ya?"

George sighed, and looked out before us again. I wrapped my arms around my torso, waiting for him to respond. "Well, m'dear, it's not really my place to say." I shot a look over at him, thinking he must be putting it off, but he gave me a look back that meant he was serious. I looked down at the ground, and we kept on walking. "But I would think that you should have figured it out by now."

What was that supposed to mean? "George, I haven't the _slightest _clue at what you're trying to get at. Care to fill me in?"

He sighed, and he seemed to be greatly agitated with the topic, but continued on nonetheless.

"Honestly Katie, are you that _dense_?" He smiled down at me, and I elbowed him playfully. He let out a chuckle. "Katie..." I looked up at him, and he sighed. By now we had turned around and were heading back to the house. "Katie, Fred loves you. Really, he does."

I smiled back up at George. "Well, I love him too, George. I love you too, but I still don't know what you're getting at here." He sighed frustratedly.

"Honestly Katie, _work with me here_."

"I_ would, _if you would give me anything to work with!"

George grabbed my shoulders with his hands and gave me a slight shake. I stared up at him, confused. _Were they both nuts now?_

"George, just _tell me _what is wrong with your brother so I can go _fix it._"

He sighed again. "It's not my place to, dear." What the hell! I needed answers _now._

"Fine, then I'll just go up and ask him _myself, _thank you very much!" I huffed, and turned on my heel. We had arrived at the Burrow now, and I opened the kitchen door, slamming it behind me. The _nerve _of these two _imbeciles_! I swear that they had both completely lost their minds now.

"Fred!" I screamed up at the stairs. No response. "Fred Weasley, we _need to talk_!" Still no response.

"Ugh!" I ran up the stairs to Fred and George's room, taking two steps at a time. Within seconds I had reached their room, and the door was closed.

I knocked. "Fred," I began. "Fred, open up. It's me." I was greeted with silence. Frustrated, I tried to open the door, but it was locked. _What, was he twelve?_

I sighed, and tried my best to sound as sincere as I could. "Fred, I just want to _talk _with you." Silence. "Please." I whispered.

As if he could hear me whispering, I heard the door's lock un click, and I turned the knob. Opening the now unlocked door, I stepped into their room. Fred was lying down on his bed. I took a small step inside, and shut the door behind me quietly. He looked up at me, and sat up in his bed, leaning against the wall, feet hanging off the side. I took another small step towards him.

I looked over to him, and he patted the spot next to him, still not looking at me for longer than a second or two. I sighed, and sat down on the bed next to him, leaning my back against the wall. I looked over to him.

"Fred," I began softly. "I'm terribly sorry about before. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." He looked down to me, and gave a small smile.

"It's alright." I smiled. "You're not the only one to blame. After all," He looked away. "I was being a baby myself."

I giggled, and he smiled back at me. "So you'll tell me why you were so upset earlier?" I peeked up at him through my lashes. He leaned his head back against the wall, and shut his eyes. We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke up.

"Fred, if it's about last night, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, and I was only joking—"

He looked down at me, blue eyes staring into my brown ones. "—yes, but I _wasn't_."

My heart skipped a beat again. _What? _"W-what?" I managed to squeak out. Was Fred saying what I _thought _he was saying?

He sighed, and leaned his head back against the wall. After a moment, he looked down at me. That was the first time I had ever _really _looked at Fred Weasley.

His bright blue eyes stared at me, watching my every move. His red hair—shaggy and unkempt—fell down in front of his eyes slightly. It wasn't quite short, but it definitely wasn't long. Over the years I had known him, Fred's body really _had _filled out quite a bit. _From Quidditch, perhaps. _I mused. He was easily over a head taller than me, and I knew him inside and out. Once, when we were little, I spent the morning trying to count the freckles on him.

Fred was always so joyous, and full of life. He really truly was the embodiment of what life was supposed to be. He could make anyone laugh, and always made the sun shine on a rainy day, no matter how hard it seemed. Fred's smile lit up everything around him as simply and as quickly as if someone had flicked on a light switch. Fred was _Fred, _and I couldn't help but let that small piece of knowledge warm me from the inside out.

He was also my very best friend. When we had first met on the train those years ago, I had an instant connection with him, despite my quietness and his being so outgoing. We had instantly connected, and not long after him, his brother and I did everything together. We just _clicked _together. Everything was right. If he was happy, I was happy. And when I hurt, he wasn't far behind from being hurt either. I knew that I could never truly be without him. It would kill me from the inside out. I needed him, and I knew that he needed me too.

That was also the moment that I realized that I loved Fred Weasley.

And I didn't just _love _him. I was _in love _with him.

I was in love with Fred.

I continued to look over his face. His eyes never left mine.

"Katie, I meant what I'd said last night." I gulped slightly, and he sat up, and took my small hands in his. I looked up at him, feeling a blush creeping it's way onto my face.

"I love you, Katie Fitch. Ever since I saw you seven years ago I've loved you. I could never live without you, I know that now. It's killed me, knowing this, and being scared out of my bloody mind that you might not feel the same way." He looked down for a brief moment, and our eyes met again. I smiled, and he gave a small smile back.

My head spun, and my breath caught in my throat. "Fred, I—"

"—no, Katie. I understand. I just needed to get that off of my chest. I just _had to._" His hands left mine, and he looked away from me.

I sat up on my knees, and cupped his face in my hands. His blue eyes searched mine quizzically. "Fred Weasley, I—" I gave him a small smile. My heart was pounding in my chest. "I love you, Fred Weasley. I really, truly do love you."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Katie, I—"

"I _love you, _Fred. I've never known it until now, but I _really do_."

And with that, his face inched closer to mine. Our eyes began to shut, and our lips were closing in on each others, when we heard George at the door.

"Oi! You two make up yet?" George burst into the room, and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at Fred, who sighed in frustration. He grabbed a pillow from behind us, and threw it at George.

"_Out_!" I giggled, and George muttered his apologies, shutting the door quickly. I heard his footsteps grow softer, and disappear all together.

"Now," I whispered. "where were—" Before I could finish, Fred's lips crashed into mine, and I shut my eyes, deepening the kiss.

After a moment later, we broke apart. "You don't know _how long _I've waited to do that." Fred whispered against my ear. I giggled, and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled at me, and got up off the bed. He held out his hand, and rose. Together we walked out of the room, hand in hand.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
